500 Years Later
by chachingmel123
Summary: Sequel to 'Ruler'. It's been 500 years since the Ruler had won the war and these are the people's daily lives.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to 'Ruler'. It's been 500 years since the Ruler had won the war and these are the people's daily lives.

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

500 years went by in a flash, for the people of Phudor, but those on the outside would have said it had been 2000 year's since Phudor was allowed to come into existence.

Phudorian had outlived all those who know them before, while barely aging themselves.

They had long since gone passed the point of no return and countless people had been born in that time frame.

Countless families were formed and people got older.

And speaking of family, one special especially felt the change of 500 year's, with the birth of a new family member.

The Hocuec.

"Jiro, wake up" said, a soft male voice into the little boy's ear.

"Daddy, Jiro is too sleepy" Said the little boy, turning around to get more sleep.

"Fine, then" The man said, "But what are we going to do with all those fresh pancakes your mommy made?"

At the word 'Pancakes' suddenly the little boy was up and alert.

"Pancakes?" Jiro said, dressed in cloud PJ's, the clouds moved and changed colour depending on his mood.

"If you don't hurry, your daddy is going to eat all of it" The man said, teasingly, making his way to the door before the little boy could teleport out of his bed.

"Daddy!" Jiro said, teleported out of his bed, worried that his daddy would truly take all the pancakes.

His mommy pancakes were delicious.

With just a mere thought he was in bathroom, his PJ's automictically dissolving as he dipped into the bathtub, his true self showing with fins.

Only recently did his parents allow him to bath on his own, since he was now too big to enjoy their company.

He was already 220 years old, so that made him a big boy.

He was Jiro Hoceuc, son of Shun Hoceuc and Vilo Hoceuc.

He entered the water feeling like he was being given the kiss of life, he always felt so much better when he entered water.

It was so addicting that sometimes he did not want to leave, the water cleansed his whole body before he got out, a warm hot wind swept through his body drying it instantly and with a mere thought, a warm hot towel wrapped around his frame.

He then teleported to the mirror where robotic hands were already there to brush his teeth for him.

Once he was finished, his towel had transformed into very futuristic clothing that resembled the old cartoons about the future.

He then appeared in the living room, instantly smelling pancakes and seeing his daddy stuff his mouth to what he thought was the last batch of pancakes, making him pout as he sat down in his usual hovering chair.

"Good morning, son" His mother said, a beautiful woman with purple hair who hugged him and gave him kisses on the cheeks. "I'm just made another batch"

Jiro cheered up instantly as his plate was suddenly filled with his mommy homemade pancakes, just how he liked to.

"Thank you, mommy" he said, before shoving as much pancakes as he could right down his little mouth.

As you would have guessed, he began choking.

"Jiro, calm down" His daddy said, "The pancakes aren't going anywhere"

He immediately slowed down with a blush as both his parents laughed.

He then watched them have 'adult talk' about stuff he was too young to understand, the delicious food was keeping him occupied.

When he was finished, the plates automatically teleported to the dishwasher to wash.

His mother suddenly bent down and took out a cloth, seeing that there was still pancake on his face and how his lips were all shiny.

He could feel the love in her eyes as she cleaned his face, before giving him another hug and a kiss.

"Bye, Son." His mommy said, "I've made sure to put your lunchbox in your inventory and other school things. You know which phone to call, mommy, right?"

"Yes, mommy" Jiro said, getting up only to be showered by hugs and kisses from his daddy.

"Have a nice day, son" His daddy said.

By the time he teleported to school, his face was red, in fact several kids had red faces too, no doubt smothered by their families this morning.

He teleported into the classroom, where he saw his best friends, Zeke and Missy, the two had made friends with him by asking him to play.

The classroom was massive to him and was really colourful, floating screens were everywhere, some of the children had gone into the gaming world, while they waited for the teacher, who had yet to show up.

Looking out of the window showed just how beautiful the planet still was, 500 years later, despite the huge growth in population.

He teleported to the two kids side and said. "All Hail, the Ruler!"

"All Hail, the Ruler" Zeke said, smiling.

"All Hail, the Ruler" Missy said, quietly.

Even after 500 year's the greeting was still there.

He then sat down on the floating chair, it was set on a 'Sofa Warm', so it was like he had sat on an actually sofa.

Then the teacher finally arrived.

A hologram.

"All Hail, the Ruler, class" the holographic man said.

"All Hail, the Ruler" The kid's replied back, without missing a beat.

"Now let's take the register" The hologram said, suddenly the floating screen in front of them display a whole list of names, just from the finger print scanner, the system began to tick each name off.

It found that one child was missing, because he was participating in the Genius test.

"Now, let's get onto today's class." The hologram said, before saying "How many children here, have heard of the Holy City and why is it so special?"

It looked around.

They were all so young, how were they supposed to know what that was?

Jiro surprisingly put his hand up.

"Yes, Jiro" The hologram said.

"My daddy told me, he was born in the Holy City" He began. "A place where the Royal families lives and lots of really important buildings and people live there to. Oh, and grandpa and grandma lives there too." He had been to the holy city a few times, to visit his grandpa and grandma on his daddy side.

They would always give him hugs and kisses, along with sweats and even a little bit of money that wasn't his pocket money.

He liked them very much.

The other kids were surprised and looked on in awe, from the little they heard, the Holy City sounded like an amazing place.

"That is correct, Jiro" The holograph said, making the little boy beam from the praise. "Today, we'll be going on a virtual tour through the Holy city"

Making all the kid's excited, the next thing they know, the classroom gave way to a beautiful scenery and they were suddenly on the ground.

The kid's looked on in awe.

They were floating onto of a sea of water, large mansions were everywhere including skyscrapers, hovering cars had long since become uncommon with advances in technology, but still, a lot of people owned them just because they wanted to.

So, it was the first time, many of the kids had seen a flying vehicle before.

People were teleporting everywhere.

In front of them was a solid statue of a man, all of them had only seen on television.

The Ruler.

Even though it was being fiscally in front of them, they all still paid their respects to it.

"Now, class" The hologram said, "Who can tell me, who this person from stone is?" And it was real stone so imagine how expensive it was to construct.

Every single kid put up their hands up, showing just how well known he was, towards the young generation.

"Yes, Keith?" The hologram said.

"The statue is of the Ruler, Laxus Phudor" The child said, "Our Lord and Master"

"Correct" The hologram said, as the child beamed.

"Now, let's go and visit the Zoo" The hologram said, making the kid's eyes light up, the scene shifted to show a wide area, full animals and people with their families.

The kids were surprised because they recognised the Zoo immediately, it was the Zoo, many of them had been begging their parents to go to, just so that they could fly around in their own mini space ships and touch Animals, they didn't get to see on a regular basis.

Several of them had pet's but it wasn't the same.

The Hologram then explained what each animal was, and you could just see the desire in each other their eyes, as a kid was being picked up harmless by a tall animal, who mistook them for one of its babies.

Creating quiet a fun time for the child, as it was loved by the animal.

The scene soon shifted to several of the buildings, that were said to be core parts of the world.

They were all shocked to see what was happening outside the leading technology centre, there were so many tests going on, just for tech that wouldn't go on the market for at least another year.

Nobody cared that the new tech was out in the open, instead the very important stuff was indoors which none of the kids were allowed to see , no matter how disappointed they were.

They then saw the World famous top Bakugan school and couldn't help but be in awe of all the people walking around with their Bakugan's, on holographic screen's, a battle was going on that they couldn't look too long at.

Jiro Daddy had told him, he wants to the Bakugan school when he was younger so he was very eager to see what was inside.

Of course, when he was old enough to get his own Bakugan and pass all the tests needed to get in.

Their last stop was the house that had become a Palace in 500 year's.

The place where the Royal family lived.

The Ruler had a total of seven kid's and three wives.

You can only imagine how good the family was living, since they were thought to be gift from above.

Everything about the palace was massive and impressive, nobody could get in without actively working there or getting an invite.

The front yard put the specialised Zoo to shame, it made Jiro realise just how truly lucky his daddy was when he was invited inside, even though it was a projection, even he could feel, that the amazingness of the place that made him feel small.

By the time the tour was over, it was just about to strike 12 for lunch time.

The clocks all around the world went crazy as soon as it hit twelve and everybody stood up and said.

"All Hail, the Ruler. Our Lord and Master who we live to serve. We will gladly stake our lives for anything the Ruler believes in and work together to accomplish his goals. We will never betray or disobey a direct order. By keeping this pledge, we hope to be of value in his and the Royal family's eyes, along with have a purpose in life. May our Ruler and the Royal Family, live long and prosper forever."

This pledge was the sort of thing, that they were each born hearing, so each other them could easily recite it by heart and nobody looked at them funny when they did.

They all sat down and opened up their inventories to see what their parents had packed for them.

Jiro heard a gasp, when the super rear chocolate bar was revealed, falling onto his seafood sandwich.

"Is that?" Zeke said, looking over his shoulder, it was kind of hard to miss when the chocolate bar was glowing, Missy, his friend was also looked on with wide eyes.

Soon even some of the kids were looking his way, shocked to the chocolate bar.

It was the chocolate bar that they only heard about but could not find.

Jiro had possibly become the coolest kid's in his class, at that moment.

Jiro blushed at all the attention he was getting, he just wanted to eat his chocolate bear in peace.

"Jiro... I'll swap my chocolate cake for that chocolate bar" His friend Zeke said.

"No, Jiro. I'll swap you, my dad's famous chicken" Missy said.

This started a round of kid's offering up their own lunch's just for his chocolate bar, surprising him because he didn't think that it would be in such a high demand.

"This chocolate bar was giving to me from a friend, so I can't swap" He said, it wasn't nice to swap something that a friend gave him, even though he never know the other boy's name.

Hearing it was from a friend, everybody backed off, although several kids stared at him creepily, watching him rip the package off and reveal the chocolaty goodness that was inside.

The sight was mouth-watering and the smell coming from it made their throats go dry.

As expected from a candy approved by the Ruler.

Jiro inhaled the aroma in, before taking the plunge to pierce his teeth into it.

The moment his tongue touched the surface, a sweet chocolatey goodness unlike anything he had ever tasted before, invaded his mouth.

He suddenly saw the image of himself swimming in a sea made out of milk chocolate with creatures made out candy floss floating lazily everywhere, a beautiful rainbow was present in the sky and the two-suns had cartoonish smile faces.

Just one bite had him in tears.

"I-It's so good" He said.

The rumours that people actually cried when they took a bite, for the first time, was true!

It was the best chocolate he had ever had.

And what made it better was...

 _He had 9 more at home._

And scene!

Next chapter, the focus shifts to Baron, who is now a teenager, finding himself looking back to the family who aged before his very eyes and eventually stop showing up. Although his original Bakugan Saint Nemus is still alive and practically lives with him. The Bakugan has given up on getting the old Baron back and just wants to get to know this new one. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do now own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"Off to go see, Baron, again?" Said, a Dragonoid.

Saint Nemus, stopped in his tracks and turned around, with alarm.

"Drago" Saint Nemus said, what the hell was the Bakugan doing here!? Thank god, that they were in the shade, where it was dark. "You know, I'm not supposed to be seen with you or, my rights to Phudor will be revoked!"

It had been 1,930 years since Dan Kuso passed away, and they know the saying.

"You first partner will always be your only partner, in life."

Drago, did not have the heart to think about become a Bakugan to one of Runo's and Dan's decedent's, instead, he drifted here and there, never truly staying in one place, every once in a while he would visit Earth.

"Please" Drago said, "I just want to know how Baron is doing"

"Is that really your only question or do you want to find out, if the people from almost 2000 years ago, are still alive?" Saint Nemus said, "However, to answer your question. Yes. Everybody on the planet is still alive, Baron has barely even aged since he came to the planet."

"What?" Drago said, shocked.

That man had really found a way to extend everybody's lives!?

"On Planet Phudor, it's actually been 500 years since You and Dan have become a threat in their eyes." Saint Nemus said, shocking Drago even further. "I've actually given up on wishing, that Baron will remember me. So, instead, I'm going to focus on building a relationship with the person Baron has become, even if I cannot be his primary Bakugan. I don't know how long Baron will live for, he is very likely that to outlive me. Maybe when I'm gone. I will actually mean something to him"

Then the Bakugan looked into Drago's eyes and said.

"Drago. Times have changed. And everybody else has moved on except for you. Did you know that Shun is married and has a child? Although I don't know about Marucho." Saint Nemus said, dropping a bomb shell.

"WHAT!" Drago said, Shun was not only married but had a kid!?

It was very easily to find out about Shun, considering he was so well know, but Marucho was a whole different matter entirely.

"Drago. I'm tired of clinging to the past. Hoping to bring it back. I saw Baron's whole family die, one by one before my very eyes and he still doesn't remember a thing." Saint Nemus said, "Face the facts, Drago. Laxus Phudor, won years ago and Baron life is even better then when he was on Planet Vestole. You will never know what it looks like to see Baron get a second chance at childhood without the responsibilities of being the eldest of a large family. I don't want to take away his smile"

He then began to fly off.

"WAIT!" Draco said.

But Saint Nemus did not wait, he was already teleporting away.

Pretty soon, Drago was left alone.

Like always.

Ch 2: Baron, the teenager.

Saint Nemus, found himself only a street away from Baron house, showing the massive improvements in technology.

Before he always found himself coming out of a teleporter but now he was so close to his destination.

Realising he was in water, he quickly grabbed a nearby bubble and used it to float all the way to Baron home, he was used to the sight of a very large mansion full of servants.

And Everybody was used to seeing him too, so nobody batted an eye when he floated pass them.

The front door was open automatically to his presence.

Already he know where Baron was, just by the sound of the music bouncing off the wars.

"Today is going to be the best day everrrrrr. Kick of you shoes, go out with friend's-"

Saint Nemus knocked on the door, and the music stopped.

"Coming in" Said a familiar voice, he floated right through the door and the bubble around him popped.

He found Baron lunging about, surfing on the web again, for any new invention that came out recent ally on the market, like usual.

The Phudorian clothes that Baron wore, almost made his heart stop, because of how similar it was to the old Baron clothes.

"Hey, Saint Nemus." Baron said, almost disinterested, of course he know, that he was here.

Saint Nemus almost sighed.

Well, nobody could stay a kid forever.

"Hello, Saint Nemus" Gladitor said, the appearance of the Bakugan was no longer emotional hurtful towards him.

"Baron's, surfing the internet again? But why is the music so loud? It's vibrating of the walls. What about his parents?" Saint Nemus said, hovering to their location.

"Both of them want to a High court party" Gladitor said, before he said. "Although Baron is almost at the age where his parents will introduce him to the High Court. As for the music, he says it helps him think" practically shouting over the music. "Everybody, has special, sound cancelling cloaks that block out a certain level of noise. Baron music is thankfully cancelled out by them."

And Saint Nemus wished he had such a cloak, the music was too loud.

Then a miracle happened, the clock struck 12, the chime was heard even through the music.

The music died instantly as Baron and Gladitor, went to renew their pledges.

Saint Nemus, had seen this scene thousands of times, to not affect him anymore.

Laxus Phudor had been ruling for 500 years and hadn't done anything to make the civilians question their loyalty to him, in fact, he was doing a wonderful job taking care of a whole planet.

It was pointless trying to break what they were fully committed in doing.

Luckily Baron did not go back to the music after his pledge, because he was hungry.

With a mere thought, food was brought up to him via teleportation, barely anybody walked anymore, these days.

Saint Nemus found himself surprised to see a woman suddenly appearing to his left with a hovering trolley.

Baron was soon eating his latest favourite snack, chocolate with a seafood filling.

Something that Saint Nemus thought, should never go together especially when the seafood was apparently still alive and you could see it visibly wiggling.

"*sigh*. Everybody, in the inventing world is so amazing" Baron said, falling back onto his bed. "Why does it seem like there is an invention born every minute?"

"What about making an invention for those. outside the planet?" Saint Nemus said.

"What?" Baron said, the Bakugan had gotten his attention.

"Think about it. Planet Phudor is so amazing compared to the other planets" Saint Nemus said. "It would really help a lot of people if somebody made an invention for their use."

"That would have been a great idea, if Phudor wasn't still on lock down" Gladitor said, "The rest of the galaxy is unfortunately not as peaceful as our planet"

All three of them know that the only reason Saint Nemus was still allowed onto this planet was because of the Leltoy Family's reassurance that he would stop having contact with the 'dangerous group' and made him promise that if one was to contacts him, he would tell them immediately.

So, every time he came here, he had to go the information centre before he left.

There was no use lying about anything either, because Phudorians had long since developed an invention that could look into his memories of the past days.

It was usually used for data gathering for Animals.

If he didn't go, he would be automatically shut off from the planet, never to see Baron again.

"But I wouldn't mind, helping a Vestal" Baron said, shocking both of them. "They were nice people"

"Wait. You remember?" Saint Nemus said, shocked.

"Why wouldn't I remember?" Baron said. "I only met them a couple of times, even though they all looked older each time, but they left an impact on me. Plus, I learnt a lot of cool stuff from them along with how different being a noble is on their planet."

He especially remembered the littlest girl.

She was the last one to see him, even though she grow up to be an old lady so fast, before the visits stopped all together.

"Oh, yeah... I think I remember them now" Gladitor said, "Weren't they the ones who grow old really fast and were really clingy towards you for some reason?"

It seemed that the whole family had failed to stop the emotions they were feeling inside, to manifest into their own actions.

The Bakugan was very perceptive.

"Yes, they were" Baron said, smiling.

It seemed that even, though, their time with him was brief, they left a big enough impact for Baron to remember even after he had outlived them all.

Neither of them could see, that Saint Nemus was smiling.

"Hey, Baron. Why don't we have a little kick around?" He said.

"What?' Gladitor said, "Nobody uses balls anymore"

"Actually...let's do it" Baron said, surprising both of them. "I'm not getting any younger."

He then gave a childish smile.

Somethings will never change.

#Elsewhere at the same time#

"Remember, Mrs Boanyis. Breathe, deeply" Said, a midwife, in front of her was a young woman with orange hair.

Beside her was her mate, they had married only ten days ago, so she pregnant on their wedding night and now it was time to give birth.

Above the orange haired women was a giant tank full of water that gushed into her mouth.

Nobody know that if certain people from the past saw this women, they could call out only one name.

The women were, the size of a balloon, she had never inhaled so much water at once before and could feel herself expanding.

"Keep breathing in" The midwife said.

Then it happened.

They all heard the sharp cries of infant.

The water was immediately taken from her and she deflated back down to regular size, tired beyond belief.

But it was worth it to see her husband with a small child with blue skin, fins for ears and blond hair that was going upwards, curled up in his arms.

The women feel in love with the baby at first sight.

"Praise, the Ruler. For successful delivery! It's a boy." The midwife said, christening the child by making weird fish sounds.

It would be odd to those outside the planet to see this unfold, but on Planet Phudor this was pretty standard.

Both new parents smiled, as this went on.

"Now. What would you like to call your child?" The midwife said, a holographic screen appeared in front of them, ready to input the child's name into the Phudorian data banks.

"I think you should name him" The husband said. "You did do all the work"

Although the amount she ate over the past few days would have easily put him into poverty if not for cash the 'pregnancy cash' put in, by the bank.

Who know it would hold?

"Well, if you insist." The newly made mother said, before saying.

"How about Masquerade?"

"Masquerade?" Her husband said, what an unusual name. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know" She said, "It just came to me. But we can always change it, if you don't like it"

"No. I like it" Her Husband said. "Masquerade Boanyis, that sound's just right"

The name was imputed into the Phudorian data banks, automatically.

The newly made Mother kissed her sleeping baby on the forehead.

It like she could feel the bond between them.

 _She had no idea that her baby housed the soul of the Legendary, Brawler. Masquerade._

And scene!

I wonder who saw that coming? I wanted it to be a surprise. Now it's over and I'm too tired to give a summery for the next chapter so I have, mostly likely missed more than a few punctuation marks and spelling mistakes. I'll do that in the morning. Please Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

The legendary, infamous Brawler, Masquerade did not know where he was.

After putting his pride aside to join hands with Alice to take down Shadow Prove, things were pretty tame for him as he watched Alice go on with his life.

Not for the first time, did he wish he had his own body, instead of having to shear one with Alice.

After the whole incident in New Vestroia, there was no need for him to come out anymore.

Alice quit brawling for good, and Alpha Hydranoid was only around because he hoped to see him again.

That ship soon left when he had stayed for two years and had to endure Alice constant niceness, by then, it had become clear to him the Bakugan that Alice was now the completely dominate one and there was a fat chance that he would ever see his true owner again.

The reason why both of them clicked so well in the beginning, was because they both desired for power, freedom to do what the hell they wanted, something like morals was second place.

Alice had none of these things, so the Bakugan left.

Now Masquerade was truly all alone, he could only watch things from Alice point of view and never interact with the world.

It was simply because he wasn't supposed to exist in the first place.

But he would do anything to be out there and battling once more with his Bakugan by his side.

But what were the chances of that happening?

He could tell that as Alice got older, the word 'battling' had become associated with immaturity.

Past a certain age, nobody put their Bakugan's to the test unless they were getting paid.

And then something happened.

Both he and Alice suddenly felt a tug in their stomach and before he know it, both of them appeared in a tank.

Alice was panicking and he couldn't help but notice they weren't the only was in a tank as well, they were in a room filled with panicking people.

Then sleeping gas started filling the tank and Alice lost consciousness and he did too.

But just because he was unconscious did not mean, he couldn't feel what was happening to Alice's mind and body.

For 500 hundred year's he slept, of course he had no idea, until he opened his eyes and got information from the now mentally and fiscally changed Alice.

His connection that he and Alice had, was shot to hell, he could no longer communicate with her or see through her eyes.

But there was a strange light above him and it was getting brighter by the second.

He could move but even he know it was pointless, he just had to see what awaited him on the other end of the light.

He allowed himself to be born.

Ch 3: Living life as a Baby

It took him two days to figure out what had happened to him when he went to the light.

He had been given a baby's body.

He didn't know how, but he was now separated from Alice.

But it had come with a price.

He had the worst eye sight ever.

He had gone from having 20-20 eye-sight to almost nothing, he was practically blind and immobile.

Two things that he thought would never happen to him.

But for some reason, his sense of smell was really good.

There were lots of smells where he was, but two scents really stuck out to him.

One scent was that of peach's and flowers, his mind screamed at him that it was his 'mommy'.

The other scent smelt of salt water.

His mind had to have some time to try and figure out what it was before it finally released it was his 'daddy'.

What really shocked him was the voice of his 'mommy', she may be speaking a completely different language but that didn't change the fundamentals of her voice.

It was Alice!

Alice had given birth to him!

How was it even possible for this to happen and should he even be questioning it?

He was free and completely independent of Alice.

Well, not completely independent...

He found out pretty quickly that his new body would drink liquid from her wither he liked it or not.

It didn't matter if his mind was screaming 'HELL NO!', it would do it anyway, because that liquid was what it needed to survive and grow.

So, he had no choice but to keep quiet and wait for the day where he wouldn't need it.

The return of his eye-sight was a welcoming change after spending 2 months as blind as a bat.

He could finally see the world around him and it was huge.

He had never seen such a futuristic room ever since he was born.

The room he found himself in, put Michael Gehabich own lab to shame.

And this place wasn't actually Earth?

He was starting to believe he wasn't actually on Earth or he had been asleep much longer than he thought.

His stomach shamefully growled.

Unfortunately, it was loud enough for his new mommy, Alice, to hear.

He saw feet suddenly appear before him, startling him and slim hands wrapped gently around his frame and picked him up.

" _Hungry? Let mama, feed you_ " Said, the voice of Alice.

He didn't have to speak the language to know what to expect next.

He no longer struggled as much anymore and just let it happen.

" _You're not struggling today. Maybe, you are ready for this_ " She said, and at the corner of his eyes, he was surprised to see a Holographic screen float in front of him, she smiled at his look of curiosity and said. " _You already have one but yours will activate when your old enough to use it. Your too young right now_ "

Then she pressed on the screen and went to her inventor, her hand plunging right in and come out with a small silver ring.

Masquerade had no energy to struggle as she took his little finger and placed the ring on him.

Suddenly he felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body, when it left, he took one look at his blue tubby hands and was shocked to find they had reverted to normal human white baby hands.

His feet had also changed to resemble that of a human baby.

" _One day, you'll learn to do this at will, but until that day comes, think of this as training wheels_ " Alice said, before saying. " _Now, would you like to watch T.V with mommy?_ "

Masquerade couldn't say anything, because he didn't know what she was saying.

Alice took his silence as a 'yes'.

She used the touch screen and suddenly the surroundings around them want black.

They were floating and Masquerade was surprised to see some large strange looking animals appear in front of him.

" _Love You_ " One orange animals said, in a high-pitched tone.

" _Love You_ " a small pink animal said, in another high-pitched tone.

They then hugged.

And even though Masquerade could not understand it, it didn't stop the cringe he was feeling, it was so lovey dovy that he wanted to be sick.

" _Oh, we didn't you see you there_ " The purple one said, turning to him, much to his horror. " _Have you been a good boy or girl_?"

Oh god, kill him now.

Alice thought from his face, that he actually liked the show and put it on for who knows how long, no matter where he turned, the show appeared in his face.

But he had to give where credit was due.

The theme song was very catchy.

He heard it once and he found himself humming along.

Hey, this show wasn't really that bad.

The show even though he couldn't understand it, was very effective when showing him the show visually showing him what was going on.

To think, he, Masquerade, the person who caused the whole Bakugan worldwide community to fear him, would be forced to watch a show designed for babies and actually find some enjoyment out of it.

The Phudorian's clearly know what they were doing in trying to entertaining their kid's.

They understood that children were their future so naturally they treated them with respect when it came to entraining and educating them.

Behind every show, there was several team's just on visuals alone and the money needed for funding was easily given.

There was even an award ceremony every year, for the best children cartoons based on age demographic.

The studio that makes the best, get awarded money bonuses depending on popularity.

Children show creators could raise their head's high, it was no wonder the business was booming.

Masquerade was so into it, that he didn't even notice that Alice want missing, until the end of the show, after listening to the equally as catchy ending song.

He was even excited when he saw what was coming up next.

Until he realized, what the hell he was doing.

But he had the very strong urge to binge watch it all!

His blamed his weakness on his young body as he subcommand to that urge.

His mind was even processing a lot more words then he had since he split from Alice.

"Time to welcome daddy" Alice voice appeared out nowhere, the colorful space changed back to the living room and he pushed down the urge to hiss like a vampire, that was just exposed to light.

He was suddenly showered with kisses from not as soft as Alice own lips.

"How is my baby boy, today?" Said, the man, exactly touching his hair.

Masquerade wished that he had the arm strength to break the man's arm.

"He was just watching television when you came" Alice said.

Just then Masquerade stomach growled.

"It looks like he's hungry" Alice said,

"He's not the only one hungry" The man said, giving her a kiss.

"Well, I just made some food. I haven't eaten either." She said, "Let's eat as a family"

"Okay" The man said, as they all want into the kitchen.

Masquerade didn't even realize he was drooling when the smell hit his nose.

He remembered Alice was very cooking.

The food on the table looked odd but gorgeous, she clearly did not forget how to cook.

"This looks fantastic" The man said, sitting down and Alice did as well.

Masquerade felt an overpowering urge to grab anything in sight and eat it.

Unfortunately, Alice and her husband know that Masquerade digestive system would not be able to take the solid food.

"Masquerade, if you eat it, you'll be sick. Let Mommy feed you" Alice said, but he didn't want that, he wanted the solid food.

He would do anything, even degrade himself.

He started to cry.

"WAAAAAAH!"

Both of his parents started to panic.

"Masquerade, look its blue panda" The man said, getting out a stuff toy from his inventor.

The toy was brutally ignored.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" He cried.

"Masquerade, how about playing peek a boo with mommy" Alice said.

Masquerade ignored her.

"WAAAAAAH!"

The man was frantically looking up on what to do when your baby cries.

"How about this?" Alice said, playing the extremely catchy theme song of a popular children cartoon that he just watched.

Masquerade was memorized by it and stopped crying, much to both of their reliefs.

Unfortunately, they didn't take into account how short the actual song was and what he would do once it was over.

The song was over.

He cried. "WAAAAAHHH!"

Both of them want to cover their ears.

Then a miracle happened.

Masquerade stopped crying and looked to the side, they both turned to see what amazing thing had caught his attention.

It was a Darkus Bakugan with red claws that literally came out of nowhere.

This Bakugan was Alpha Hydranoid.

Alice got the feeling she had seen this Bakugan somewhere before but she couldn't didn't remember where.

The Bakugan, floated over and landed on top of Masquerade head.

The Bakugan could tell, this baby was his true partner even though he didn't know what was going on.

Both Masquerade's parents were wondering where this Bakugan came from.

As if responding to their concerns, Masquerade said his first word.

"Keep"

Both of them gasped.

A Phudorians first word was very important.

 _Now they know they couldn't separate the two._

And scene!

Next chapter, Ren is now the head of his own technology facility and goes to meet his old mentor Marucho, Linehalt right behind him. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"An unknown Bakugan, managed to get passed the shield and bond itself to a baby?" Ren Vidal said, he now had the face of an adult. He was wearing a lab coat, with a black shirt and jeans.

Just one hundred years ago, he received an offer to become the head of a new technology institute, what caught their eyes, was the fact that he had been training under the famous Marucho Zandga for hundreds of years..

Several places, were also eyeing him because of that.

His parents were very proud when he told them he was offered such a high position.

But he did not want to leave, he learnt so much from an incredible person but even he know that he couldn't be an intern forever.

Surprisingly Mr Zandga already know about the job offer and gave him his blessing to go.

The day he left, there was a farewell party thrown for him, he ate so much that he couldn't move for day's and was given so many gifts, that it almost did not fit in his inventory.

What he treasured the most was his Mentors own farewell gift, which he still used to this day.

Ever since Mr Zandga had been taken to Earth, a place he could have easily died without any preparation, he had come back and immediately got mental treatment.

Mr Zandga was never really the same after that treatment was over, his eyes seemed a lot colder than before.

It was nice to see that his Mentor was still there.

He thought it would be very tough at first, but it was like he was used to given out orders, even his Bakugan was surprised because he had a meek personality especially in front of his superiors.

Ironhart even made a joke that he could be a commander leading the planet to a technology battle field.

What he was currently reading was something that was sent to all the Technology centers, ever since that crisis 500 years ago, the security department and technology department worked hand in hand with each other.

There was no doubt in his mind that his former mentor, was also aware of this as well.

The child name 'Masquerade Boanyis', his mother was a very beautiful orange haired women with the Phudorian cat like eyes named 'Alice Boanyis' and his father was a blond-haired man with sharp features also with the familiar Phudorian yellow cat like eyes, he was named 'Xana.E Boanyis'.

The mother stayed at home while the father was a fisherman, something that was a hugely needed because the demand was so high.

Seafood was in demand even the most common houses to even the Royal Palace.

The child in question was almost one-year-old, so the baby's birth explains the sudden jump in the family's income.

But both parents Bakugan, were at a Spa resort for Bakugan.

It was a very cheap, so they would go there often, their partners were completely fine, it was also interesting that the Bakugan got married to each other shortly after their partners tied the knot with each other.

You would think they did not even have Bakugan with how little they are around.

Any attempt to separate the Bakugan from the Baby ended with the baby crying for hours on end, even if he exhausts himself and sleep's, he'll wake up crying again.

The only way to calm him down is to reunite him the Bakugan.

At first the parents thought the Bakugan was from their planet but the Bakugan cleared it up pretty quickly, that apparently his was soul bonded to their baby even before he was born, so it was only natural that he would appear.

Of course, nobody understood what he was talking about but they did know one thing.

A Phurdorians first Bakugan was everything, the damage it may cause when you separate a Phudorian from their Bakugan for a long period of time epically when they were this young, could lead to baby not being able to mature and grown up properly.

That's why they waited until the child was mature enough to handle their first.

He know that if he lost Ironhart, right in front of him...

The damaged would make him unfit to work and would eventually lead to a Health center, a place where people go when they were unfortunate enough to have their first Bakugan die before their eyes.

That's why the Ruler pushes so much for a Bakugan to retire at a certain age or get married and produce the next generation of Bakugan before they disappear.

As long as the Bakugan did not die in front of their partner and there is somebody to fill their shoes, the emotional impact would be much less.

"Ren." Ironhart said, coming in. "Lionhalt just told me this story of how a group of kids toppled the Gundalia empire" she said with Bakugan was right beside her.

THE BAKUGAN WAS STILL HERE!?

And not for the first, did he wonder when the Bakugan will leave.

It's been 500 years!

Ch 4: A Surprising Mating season.

Lionhalt was blissful unaware of the thought's running through Ren's mind.

It had been 500 years since he came to stay with his family, he was booted out, only to be the first one to jump on board if it meant coming back to the planet.

Ren will never know what his obsession was with this planet but the Bakugan, just refuses to leave.

He had tried, but every time he mentioned something along those lines, the Bakugan would radiate a very depressing aura.

Even if he looked in the Phudorian data banks on other races, he would not know he was being manipulated, just for Lionhalt to continue to stay by his side.

The Bakugan know full well, that Ren wasn't no longer his Ren so it was only naturally for him to be looked at as a stranger, who was overstaying his welcome.

But still.

He wanted to watch over Ren, the person he had become, a payback for how Ren was force to watch over him as a child.

He was still shocked how slowly Ren had aged, outside it had actually been 2000 years since this planet had come into being and Ren only looked to be in his early adulthood, he still had thousands of years ahead of it.

Just like a Bakugan.

How did the man calling himself 'The Ruler' achieve such a thing?

If everybody had this, then a Bakugan would only have one partner in their lifetime.

"I'll have to listen to the story some time." Ren said, getting up from his chair. "I've got a meeting to go to"

"What? Again?" Ironhart said, she didn't know that he would be so busy when he took the job, this was the 5th meeting this week! "Can I come along?" She

"I would also like to come along" Lionhalt said, it amazed him every time to see how fast Phudorian people kept on advancing.

"You may come, but you know anything that happens in the meeting is top secret" He said.

Both of them nodded their heads as a holographic screen appeared in front of Ren and soon their surroundings gave way to resembled Bakugan interspace, Lionhalt had long since realized that Ren did not feel an ounce of familiarity to this place.

The place was created by none other than his Mentor Marucho Zandga.

Hundreds of individual appeared and each of them sat in their own chairs, some of them looking as if they were getting ready to go to bed.

The Planet was huge, there was no way, the two suns can shine on every corner of the planet, so there would always be a night and day splitting the planet into two halves.

So they had two different clocks, one clock ran displayed Laxus time, that was the clock they used whenever they Pledged.

The other clock was the apparent time for their half of the world.

Ren also took a seat, each person who was sitting down was the head of their own technology institute.

He greeted his fellow Head.

"All Hail the Ruler" he said, to a women he know was the Head of an institute on the other side of the world.

"All Hail, the Ruler" The women said.

Lionhalt had gotten used to such a scene.

He was forced to eventual to come to terms with the fact, the greeting was now engraved into them.

10 minutes later, the man who everybody wanted to see appeared.

Marucho Zandga.

The person who used to be short, had clearly undergone a growth spurt, he was no longer a shorty.

His round and plump face had become more angular and manlier, he wore a black suit and beside him was his Bakugan.

Marucho Zandga was the person who was the head of the center of all the Technology institutes.

"All Hail, the Ruler" He said, in a cracked voice, he voice was clearly getting lower.

"All Hail, the Ruler" The all said, back.

Marucho sat in his chair and looked at his fellow Heads.

He had created this space two hundred years ago, a space that quickly became the place where all of them could gather and express their ideas, ideas that have yet to make it public.

It was great because when an idea does come into reality, another Head could release something to work alongside that idea, to bring out its full potential.

Phudorians never had the mind to steal somebody's idea, so they could trust each other like this.

"Let's begin" Marucho said, "I think we've all read the report. We need to work with the Planetary Defense to build an even stronger shield"

The Bakugan doesn't seem to have any evil intention doesn't mean the Bakugan will not be watched.

He had already made the first highly stable shield, but who know. that there could be another advance system out there that can get Bakugan's through the field?

Living breathing people could be next and that could be a very bad thing especially since the Ruler has yet to lift the lockdown order.

Everybody began to discuss on how to alter and strengthen the field, they began to discuss what kind of new security they could put in place.

Ren found himself awed just because he being surrounded by so many great minds, he even wondered if he could even contribute anything here.

In terms of Leadership experience he was the youngest here.

Lionhalt could only look on confused, even though he had been with Ren for so long the level of understanding was beyond his knowledge, meanwhile Ironhart did not even try to listen, she was busy ordering take out on Ren's account.

Then something happened.

It was something nobody was expecting to witness.

Marucho was just in the middle of talking when he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, getting everybody to notice and they all turned to find that Marucho usual cold eyes were a lot more-dimmer then before.

His scent was suddenly a lot more powerful.

One sentence came to their mind.

Mating Season.

"Congratulations, Sir!" Ren said, and then everybody started congratulating the blondie as he walked away, guarded by his Bakugan.

Lionhalt was confused as hell, what was wrong with Marucho and why was everybody congratulating him?

"To think, we witnessed THE Marucho Zandga at the start of his mating season" Ironhart said, squealing.

"Mating season?" Lionhalt said, making them both look at him in surprise.

"Doesn't your kind have a mating season?" Ren said, truly interested in him for the first time in three hundred years.

Lionhalt honestly did not want to talk to think about how Bakugan's are born and said. "What is your mating season like?"

If Ren or Ironhart noticed him try to direct the attention, they did not mention it.

"Bakugan on this planet, don't really have a mating season but my people do" Ren said, "There comes a time in everybody like where go out and look for a mate. Lots of times, you will find one or two people in their mating period at the same time, they use their scent to find each other."

"And what happens when they find each other" Lionhalt said.

"They can either reject or confirm each other. If it a confirmation, they will immediately start the dating process. If it's a reject, they just go their separate ways and find other potential mates. This process can take months." Ironhart said, proud that she know something that somebody else did not.

"….And, will you, Ren, eventually go out to find a mate?" Lionhalt said.

To think that man won't even let them chose wither or not to find love.

"One day, I will" Ren said,

"And on that day, I'll have my hands full" Ironhart said, "Phudorians aren't aware of anything in their quest to find a mate. So, if they fall off a cliff, it's up to me to make sure, Ren doesn't hurt him."

It was one of the important roles of having Bakugan, they kept their partner safe while they're in-mating season.

"So basically, you are forced to find a 'mate' at a period in your life?" Lionhalt said, to think that man held so much control over their lives.

Ren titled his head and said, "What does 'Forced' mean? Amongst my race, going through your mating season is a time of celebration. It means the next generation will eventually be born and our race will live on. Without our mating season, my race does not have the feelings beyond friendship towards the opposite gender, to make that happen."

Now that Lionhalt thought about it, Ren had grown into a very handsome man who were surrounded by loads of beauties every day and yet not one of them looked at Ren in a different light despite seeing him mature.

Was the 'Mating Season' the only solution?

But he couldn't help but think that there is a chain bound to everyone on this planet.

Even when The Ruler was gone, he will still control their lives.

#In the Holy City#

A man looking to be forty teleported quickly along the corridor inside the building most people will only glance at in their lifetime.

The Royal Palace.

Everything from the floor to the ceiling was made from the very best quality.

He was assigned this job just recently and already he could feel the pressure and as he drew closer, he noticed a lot of servants also hurry to his direction.

He soon arrived at the grand door, that was slightly opened and saw a bunch of servant's bunch together on their knees as a small little girl, sat on top of them and made them into her own transportation.

She was beautiful despite the Phudorian cat like eyes, she had pink hair in two pony tails, she obviously inherited her mother's looks.

"I'm bored now" The little girl suddenly said, "Where is everybody!" And by, she meant her whole family.

This girl who was ordering everybody around was the only Princess of the Phudorian Royal family.

Princess Fiona Yucholl Haern Phudor.

"Princess. Did you forget that everybody is at the party, including your father?" The man said, speaking up. "You told them you did not want to come because it was boring"

And the little girl blushed, she did say that but who know she would end up missing them so much.

She still did not want to go to the party, she was stubbornly sticking with it.

It was very boring and the only good thing was the food and the complements she was showered with.

Her little brothers weren't even old enough to see how boring it 2qw, they just beam at everything and stuffed their round faces.

Well, then.

 _Should she go out to play?_

And scene!

Next chapter, the Princess goes out to play in a common playground, meeting a boy named Jiro and his father who meet a woman with orange hair, who he feels familiar to him, playing with her baby in the sand. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5 of 500 years Later

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"Oooh" Jiro Hoecue yelled.

As he looked at the sight in front of him.

What was in front of him heavily resembled a water theme park, there was barely any land and was mostly water.

Kids were swimming everywhere and having fun.

Little Jiro was sat on his daddy shoulders.

Sometimes being in a highly advanced society, nothing beats a good old fashion Phudorian playground for the kids.

His daddy put him down and at the same time, an orange haired woman appeared, pushing a hovering pram that resembled a helicopter with her.

"Go on" His daddy said, and he did.

The very next second Jiro excitedly started changing into his swimming trunks and was just about reveal his true form when a commotion happened.

Suddenly a large pink hovering really large limousine appeared.

They all blinked owlishly since it was rear to see an actually vehicle in this day and age.

The driver, who surprise them all for being able to actually drive the thing, opened up the door to the passengers and instantly a red carpet began to roll out, people in obvious servant uniforms rushed out and formed one line on both side, bowing.

What was going on?

A lot of people began to gather, what big shot had appeared?

But nobody could have imagined that a little girl with pink hair would walk out of the vehicle last, dressed in clothes that were so expensive looking.

Also, didn't this little girl look familiar, as well?

Instantly several people gasped, finally recognising the little girl.

It was the only Princess of the Royal family!

Princess Fion!

They had only seen her on Television a couple of times but her level of fame was a lot more than a simple celebrity.

Only the truly little kids did not know who this little girl was.

Jiro gasped.

Was that the Princess of Phudor?

Ch 5: To know what it means to be alive

Everybody blinked owlishly at the little girl.

"So, this is a normal playground?" Princess Fion said, she was so used to playing on the playground in the royal palace, that she didn't what a regular playground looked like.

Then she turned to Jiro who had yet to transform and said.

"You" She said, surprising him. "Play with me"

"Okay" Jiro said, he was taught to always follow orders.

His daddy blinked, he honestly never thought he would see the day when his son would play with royalty.

Should he take a picture?

He also know that soon the press would catch wind of this and be here, since they always stalk the Royal Family everywhere they want.

So, Shun decided to sit down, it was when he was sitting down did he finally notice a women with her baby.

The orange haired women played in a small sand box with her blonde-haired baby, and hovering around the baby was a Bakugan.

"Masquerade. Let's build a castle" The women said, the baby was frowning, looking a lot more interested in his surroundings then the actual sand.

Masquerade?

Shun Hoecue, could have sworn he had heard that name before and why did that women looked so familiar to him?

He decided to say "Hi"

"All Hail, the Ruler" He said to the women who looked startled.

"All Hail, the Ruler" The women said.

"What a cute baby you have" Shun said.

The baby seemed stunned to see him.

Shun?

As in Shun from the Battle Brawlers!?

Masquerade could not believe it, the last time he saw the Brawler was when the guy was in the transition to becoming a Man.

Now the Brawler was clearly a man.

His cat like eyes, was the very same as every single person he had met, since he woke up in this body.

"Thank you" The women said, beaming before saying. "And you have a very cute son"

Alice looked at the boy who looked like a mini version of the man in front of her.

The child was trying to explain to the Princess how to play a game.

"Thank you" Shun said, smiling. " My name is Shun Hoecue"

"Alice Boanyis" The women said.

They both suddenly were struck with the strong feeling that they know each other.

Hydroid, who was floating, watched the strange interaction between Shun and Alice, it was clear to him that they weren't faking knowing each other.

What happened to cause this?

Why was Alice and Shun even alive?

It had been 2000 years!

Human's don't naturally live that long especially if it looks like they barely aged!

But more importantly how did Masquerade get split from Alice and become a baby?

He had so many questions but no one to answer him since his partner had yet to properly form the proper vows to communicate fluently.

When he tried to communicate with Alice, her eyes told him that she had no idea that she had met him before or that he used to be her Bakugan.

All he got from her, was that the planet had been on lockdown for 500 years because a terrorist group called 'The Bakugan Battle Brawlers' used the Ruler kindness to infiltrate the planet, take two of their people and almost kill them in the process.

Apparently going to Earth with nothing to help them breath would get them killed.

It was hard to believe that such a thing happened.

He had later been shown by Alice the Wanted posters from 500 years ago, by Phudorian time, and was shocked to find each member of the Brawlers, except for Shun, Marucho and Ren Crawler completely blacklisted.

Even their descendants were blacklisted!

Had he stepped into some alternate time line?

He could feel that he was being watched.

After all, he was just a Bakugan that just showed up out of nowhere, there was apparently even a very powerful shield that nobody outside of the planet had managed to get through and yet he had done so.

He wondered if he could leave and ask one of the original Brawlers Bakugan, what happened 2000 year ago by the outside the planets time.

"Hello. My name is Anubis" said, Shun new bakugan.

Hydronide was shocked to see the Bakugan.

"Hydronide" He said.

Then he decided to push his luck.

"I'm not from around here, so I was wondering who the highest authority on this planet is?" He said.

"You're a visitor then?" Anubis said, thinking he was one of the Bakugan allowed back in after being cleared. "The Highest Authority on this planet is The Ruler. Our Lord and Master"

"What?" He said.

Did she not realise what she just said?

Masquerade turned his head to hear, the two Bakugan had the ability to translate anything they said so that everybody could understand them.

"Your Lord and Master?" Hydronide said, "Isn't that going too far?"

"Why?" Anubis said. "If it wasn't for him, the Phudorian people won't be alive today. Pledging Loyalty to him, is the least we can do"

Loyal, his ass.

Why did it feel like Nega all over again!?

At least this so called 'Ruler' wasn't constantly whining like a child in his ears and shoving the 'succeed or die' agenda down his throat like Nega.

"After the Ruler, it's the Royal Family with the most Authority" Anubis said, "That little girl, that my partner son, is playing with, is our planets only Princess. Princess Fion"

Both Masquerade and Hydronide were shocked to hear that,

Both Shun and Maria decided to talk with Masquerade on his mother laps.

However, Hydronid and Masquerade were losing interest in the past.

And who could blame them.

All they had experienced, was enslavement.

Masquerade had been born in a freak accident and Naga had been creepily looking through his eyes for most of his 'life'.

And then to add insult to injury, because he sheared a body and wasn't the main one in control, he couldn't do what the hell he wanted and battle to his heart's content without Alice putting her foot down.

Now he had a fresh body.

His bakugan by his side and fresh new wave of challengers around him.

All he had to do now was grow up.

Incredibly slowly that is.

Let the past die with fire.

"I want to ask you something" Hydronid said, getting the Bakugan's attention. "Do you people battle?"

"Huh?" Anubis said.

"On this planet are Bakugan free to fight each othe?r" Hydronid said, this was the question he really wanted answered and Masquerade was listening too.

If there was no fighting, if Masquerade could walk, he would leave with his bakugan, regardless of his new family.

Luckily Anubis said.

"Of course," she said, making Hydronid smile. "I don't know about the other planet except for one but Bakugan Battling is very much welcomed here. We have Bakugan schools that Shun want to when he was growing up. Bakugan tournaments and Championships and Bakugan virtual reality"

"Bakugan Virtual reality?" Hydronid said, while Masquerade listened nterested.

"Bakugan virtual reality can be activated anywhere you go." Anubis said, "It was recently introduced but now you can battle people on the streets. The virtual field would activate and anything that happens in that world, doesn't effect this one"

Both Hydronid and Masquerade was stunned.

Didn't that sound like Field Open!?

Now that they both thought about, something that was so wonderful, pretty much died after the whole Naga thing.

To think this planet brought it back.

Both Masquerade and Hydronid were very excited to start brawling, immediately.

Then they realised how it was impossible for Masquerade at this very moment.

Masquerade clenched his chubby fist, that could barely move, he couldn't hold a Bakugan let alone throw it.

Just then the press arrived.

"It the princess!" One reporter said, quickly trying to rush to the girl to get a statement.

Only to find himself, blocked by guards who surrounded the Park and made sure no Press could get in.

That didn't mean, the press couldn't take pictures though.

They all got out their holographic screens and took out their expensive super HQ camera's and began filming and broadcasting.

"This is Phudor ABC. Coming to you live from Chester Playground. We are behind what seems to be a wall of guards and beyond this wall, is Princess Fion, who is currently playing with a boy" The reporter women said, her face was shown on dozens of holographic screens. "Perhaps, we can get the camera to get a better look?"

The camera was shrunk and shoved through the small gape in the guards.

And as the image between the two enhanced, they all finally noticed who the boy, the Princess was playing looked like.

They looked around and sure enough, the man himself was there.

"Isn't that Shun Hecue? The Number One Boxer in the world!?" Somebody noticed.

"So, the boy the Princess is playing with is his son?' Another person said.

Suddenly Shun was very much aware of the reporters who were shouting, behind the line of guards, trying to get him to answer their questions.

Alice was not used to the Press and the place got extremely noisy, from the constantly arriving people who saw the news.

"Going so soon?" Shun said, seeing Alice place her baby back into the hovering helicopter push chair.

"I just not used to the Press. I just wanted to take my child out some where quiet and I'm afraid the flashes and loud sounds are scarying him" Alice said, Masquerade didn't pleased with the constantly flash's that was almost blinding him.

"Well, okay then" Shun said, he forgot that not everybody was used to the press like he and his family were.

Alice, Masquerade and Hydronid teleported out of the playground.

Masquerade mouth found itself salivating when the smell of sugar reached his noses.

Alice began to push forward and Masquerade finally got the whole picture.

They were on a street full of people selling hot, easy to prepare sweet snacks, families and young kids were everywhere.

"What is this place?" Hydronid said.

"I read about this place in the book named 'What is safe for Babies to eat'" Alice said, pushing the pushchair along. "I want to reward him, because he was such a good boy at the park today"

Masquerade was too busy looking at the colourful light's and food, that made his mouth water.

Alice wheeled to a stand that was selling a very popular product.

"Are you new?" Said, the man working at the stall, he hadn't seen her before. "How many do you want?"

"Hydronid, do you want one?" Alice said, to the surprised Bakugan.

"Uh..no thanks" Hydronid said, despite how everything in front of him looked delicious.

He would never say he wanted one though, out of pride.

"Okay, then" Alice said, "Two please" she said.

"Coming right up" The man said, beginning to cook right in front of them.

Masquerade did not even know his mouth was overflowing with drool as the smell continued to assault him.

The food was done in two minutes, and warm food soon made its way to Alice hands.

Hydronid tried his best to hide how much he wanted one of those.

"Here you go" Alice said, placing one in Masquerade hands, while he was in the pushchair, before she said to the man. "What do I owe you"

"It's on the house" The man said, surprising her.

The smell made it unbearable for Masquerade to keep looking and not imagine it inside his mouth.

With strength that came from unbearable hunger, he took his first bite.

He didn't even bite into it due to his lack of teeth, it just dissolved and broke off as soon as the spit entered a certain section.

Flavour exploded in his mouth and dripped down his throat.

He took another, 'bite' and kept at it.

"It looks like I should take you here more often" Alice said, laughing at how eager her baby was eating it.

She didn't expect tears to fill her baby's eyes.

"Masquerade?" Alice said and so did Hydronid.

This was the first time ever that he had a warm meal.

He couldn't help but realise that.

The fact that he could taste meant that he was alive.

Alive, free to live his own life.

He always envied Alice for what she had.

"Masquerade" Hydronid gasped.

 _In Masquerade mouth was a single tooth._

And scene!

I've decided to focus on Masquerade. Next chapter, Masquerade finds out he has the ability to crawl and his antics, have his parents moving around frantically trying to find him. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I carn't believe I haven't uploaded this yet. This should have been out on the 5th. Oops.

(Edit: thanks reader for pointing out a huge mistake)

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"So, this is Alice and Xana.E child" said an Aquos bakugan with a female voice. "He's so adorable. I want our child to be like this to"

"It seems like only yesterday, Alice began dating Xana.E" Said, a Vantus Bakugan.

Both of them floated in front of Masquerade who was being held in his mother arms and fed a warm bottle full of animal milk.

Since he now has a tooth, Alice could not breast feed him anymore and will start introducing him to more solid food.

Well, Masquerade wasn't complaining.

"And you two are?" Alpha Hydranoid said.

"Oh, you must be the new Bakugan" Said, the Aquos. "My name is Aquos Flower and this is my husband Ventus Cydra. I'm Xana.E Bakugan while he is Alice Bakugan"

"Husband?" Hydranoid said, surprised. "I didn't know Bakugan can get married?"

"We can do more than that on this planet" Cydra said, "Although, we thought we would have had a child by now, we wanted to give them to the child. It seems you beat us to it"

They had heard that the baby had bound itself to this Bakugan already.

Just then, they all heard.

"I'M HOME!" From a male voice.

Alice was up with Masquerade still in her arms, soon the man of the house walked in and as usual, he smelled like fish.

However, Masquerade had grown to love the fish smell, it was the closest thing he got to actually eating any fish.

Alice walked up to the man and gave him a kissed on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back.

Masquerade was dying because he was right in the middle of the two and he had little to no air.

They finally parted and the man noticed him and said. "And how is my little boy, doing today?" Ruffing his hair.

Masquerade wanted to bite him.

He remembered the embarrassing moment, when he was taken home and his tooth was shown to the man.

The man transformed into a dotty father and began snapping picture's left, right and centre, he called people to come and see his child first tooth.

How could he not get embarrassed throughout all of that?

"Hi, Xana.E" Said, Flower.

"Your both back?" Said, the man with wide eyes and Masquerade witnessed another embarrassing moment when they reunited with each other.

There were so many hearts flying from both of them, that everybody else could only just watch at a safe distance away.

Alice put Masquerade down on the ground and she said. "So, you're on holiday, now?"

"Yes, the boss allowed me a week off" Xana.E said, "It's time to spend time with my child and beautiful wife."

And then Hydranoid noticed something.

"Where is Masquerade?" The Bakugan asked.

They were all alarmed to find that Masquerade had vanished from his spot.

Ch 6: Masquerade's discoveries.

Masquerade had to blink.

How did he get here?

He was just sick and tired of being carried everywhere, that he tried to crawl, knowing full well that his legs weren't yet strong enough to support his whole body.

Who would have thought that once he put some power into his leg's to move forward, it would take him half way across the room.

"Masquerade?" Said, his mother Alice voice.

Everybody seemed to have noticed his disappearance.

However instead of revealing himself, he felt the need to be mischievous and have some fun.

He once again put power into his legs and pushed forward again, right into open space.

"There he is!" Flower said.

Only for all eyes to widen as Masquerade suddenly speed made him look like he had disappeared.

"What the?" Cryde said, Masquerade let out a sound and they turned to find the baby was behind them!

Masquerade then dropped his speed and they could all clearly see his frantic arms and leg's moving across the room before going right down the corridor.

"Are babies supposed to be that fast?" Hydranid said, that was crazy.

And both Alice and Xana.E looked at each other and ran after Masquerade who was finding his sudden speed fun.

Xana.E opened up his menu and started searching 'Is it normal for babies to crawl really fast?'

To his surprise, the answer was actually yes.

"It says here in a Parent guide book" Xana.E said, "Phudorian Babies, after they get their first tooth experience a massive flux of speed, when they try to crawl. This is because their bodies have yet to stabilise its speed. It says that you can just wait until the baby tires itself out or use the child motor system"

"Baby monitoring System? We have that, right?" Alice said, she didn't remember much in those day's except for eating a lot.

And Xana.E began to look through the programs that was installed in the house, only to realise...

"We don't have it" Xana. E said, "It was my fault. I was too busy taking care of you while you were pregnant to do it."

He remembered, almost running himself into the ground.

Masquerade suddenly turned around and crawled in-between Alice's leg's and all five of them turned to chase after the child who seemed to think this was funny.

"Well? Install it. How much can it cost?" Alice said, they couldn't keep up and what if Masquerade found something that wasn't child proof?

Xana.E quickly searched it and found about a dozen sites, offering a dozen child motoring programs, he clicked on the first one and found it was 55 Phudorian Dollars.

He wouldn't spend that much in a week and yet he understood that this program was supposed to be for a whole house and not a simple device.

So, it was money well spent.

Suddenly Alice had an idea and used her screen to change the scene to the kitchen.

Now they all had a clear view of Masquerade and he had nowhere to hide.

Too bad, Masquerade was determined not to be caught and used his speed against them, he was like a small mouse trapped in a shoe box.

The upload was complete.

"Alice, change it back to the living room" Xana.E said.

"Are you sure?" Alice said.

"I've got a plan" Xana.E said.

They were back in the living and Hydronaid was still struggling to figure out how they went from living to kitchen to living room again, so fast.

Masquerade was now finally free to hide once again and hid he did.

However, his father was ready for him.

"Turn on, Child Motoring Program" Xana.E ordered and a wave just washed over everything and everyone in the house.

The program was active and both Alice and Xana.E could see the figure of their child on their screen's.

However, he was still too fast.

"Amazing..." Hydranid said, looking at the screens.

"That's nothing" Flower said.

"What do we do now?" Alice said.

Then both of them were horrified when Masquerade caught sight of the door leading to the bathroom.

Who knows how many dangerous chemicals where in there? And Masquerade was heading towards it!

"Don't worry, Alice. Never, understatement a Fisherman" Xana.E said, bending down and moving his body to resemble an athlete at the starting line.

He began to listen to even the faintest of sounds and vibrations.

There.

Everybody who watched was shocked when Xana.E suddenly flow like a cheetah, that know his pray could not escape.

Masquerade eyes went wide, when arms suddenly wrapped around his body and blew him off his feet, however, he did not feel the harshness of the ground as he made contact with it, because even though he was caught in a fishing skill, Xana.E could recognise that he wasn't catching fish but his own son.

So Xana.E made sure that he was the one feeling the harshness of the ground while protecting his child at all cost.

He had no idea how he looked to his son right now, who thought he was a joke until now.

"XANA.E!" Cryde and Alice said, as they all rushed forward.

"I'm okay" Xana.E said.

"And what about Masquerade?" Hydronid said.

Xana.E loosen the grip on his child and all of them were stunned to find Masquerade, cutely fast asleep.

"So, he burned himself out" Flower said.

They all smiled.

Alice was determined to take pictures.

#The Next morning#

Masquerade yawned as he returned back to consciousness.

He had this really weird dream that he was really fast and then the person who was dad came at him like an animal.

He looked around and realised that he was in his baby bed, the cute plush animas floated above him and he was ashamed to think that he was memorised.

"Good morning, son" Said, a male voice making him greatly alarmed because he would usually hear Alice's voice when he woke up.

He was then picked up gently and the man said. "You really had a busy day yesterday. Today, daddy is on holiday so your going to see more of daddy"

 _What is he saying and where is Alice and Hydranoid?_ Masquerade thought.

Xana.E then opened his menu and shifted the scenery to the bathroom, where Masquerade clothes were off and for the first time in a while, he actually bathed together with his son.

And he realised just how clueless he was, when he Masquerade skin turned red from the too high temperatures of the hot water.

He had to search to find the answers and more.

When they were done, Masquerade was dressed in a shirt that had moving lion on it that would roar every time somebody said 'What a good boy' and blue shorts.

Masquerade watched how completely clue the man who was his dad was, especially when the man found his toothbrush, that did not look like a regular tooth brush.

Thankfully the man managed to do it and both squeaky clean, he changed the scene to the kitchen.

Alice was preparing breakfast with the help of the three Bakugan, even Hydranoid was helping even though he did more harm than actually cooking.

He had no idea how to handle Phudorian ingredients unlike Earth's own.

"Good morning, Xana.E" Alice said.

"Good morning. Alice" Xana.E said, as they both kissed.

Masquerade was soon put in his height chair, a perfect place to watch the man's breakfast enviously.

"Here, you go. Masquerade" Alice said, handing him his bottle of pure joy.

Masquerade eagerly sucked on the bottle.

And then he noticed something.

He had a perfect view of the window so imagined his surprise when he started seeing white soft ball coming from the sky.

Of course, his sudden fascination with the window did not go unnoticed.

Everybody turned to see what he was looking and was stunned.

"Snow?" Alice said, "It's not even Winter yet."

"Maybe, it one of those odd day's" Xana. E said. "Remember, when it was sunny in winter, last year? It was still cold"

"I think Masquerade wants to go outside. He has never see snow before." Alice said, just looking at the fascination on her babies face was just so adorable.

"Okay, before first let me finish. this delicious breakfast you made for me" Xana. E said, with a flirt smile and Alice smiled back.

Hydranoid and Masquerade wanted to vomit.

20 minutes later, Masquerade was stunned when was suddenly scooped into his father arms and he was placed around the man's neck.

He had the strength to cling on to his neck, as they headed to the door.

When the door opened, everything was just so white.

Children were out in their gardens building snowmen and having snowball fights.

However what surprised Masquerade and Hydranoid, the most, was that when the snow touched them it did not dissolve but it just bounced off harmlessly.

Masquerade reached out his hand to take one and found that it wasn't cold at all and it felt like he was holding a fluffy ball.

This was what Snow was like on this planet?

It was bazar, yet it felt right.

Meanwhile, all the Bakugan was suddenly very aware of Alice opening her menu with twinkling eyes and began to take pictures of Masquerades first time with snow.

She did not know why but she wanted her child to experience as much as he could while he grow up.

Perhaps, it was the mother instinct in her?

 _She wanted her child to grow up in happiness._

And scene!

Next chapter, Masquerade can mostly talk now and understand his parent's speech to a certain existent. He has grown used to the idea of having parents and enjoys several perks with having them. Meanwhile Hydraniod isn't actually thrilled to see his partner going soft. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"Masquerade" Said, the voice of his mother.

Masquerade who looked to be two years old, wore a yellow shirt with a moving teddy bear face on it, it would do cute face's, that at first, he found appalling but he quick learned to be thankful for the fact it didn't make sounds.

As long he didn't look at it, he could wear it like a normal shirt.

He always also wore jeans with blue and white boots that had transparent wing's on the back.

This planet had advanced once again and there were flying kids everywhere.

Depending on the price, it determined how high a person can fly.

His parents brought him the kind that had a child friendly lock on it, yes, it was more expensive but if they were to malfunaction then it would be worth the price.

"Yes, mommy?" Masquerade said, stopping playing with the realistic action figures that were running in fear of the remotecontrol car that was trying to roll them over.

Many of their brother's had already fallen to the demon child.

"It's time for bed" Alice said, she wore a flowery yellow dress, her radiance was warm and welcoming.

"I don't feel tired though, mommy." Masquerade said, before he yawned.

His mother gave him an amused look, when he tried to hide it.

But his eyes were dropping, he did not know that his mother had picked him up and changed the scenery to the bathroom.

His clothes were taken off and the band on his arm was taken off, showing his true self.

She then proceeded to wash him, despite his 'protests'.

When he was cleaned, he wore a cute fish onesie and was carried to his bed.

His baby cot, had been swapped out for a small proper bed.

His cot had been given to one of his mother friends, who recentally had a baby.

The couple was thankfully that she was so genrious knowing how expensive it was to get a brand new one.

Masquerade was tucked into bed when his father came along.

"Xana.E?" Alice said.

"I've come to say good night to our son" Xana.E said. "Flower and her husband, have decided to sleep in early. They plan to go out tommrow, with their baby girls."

The two were now proud parents of twin girls, both of them had the power to switch attributes due to the two types of Bakugan, their parents were.

Soon their kid's are going to go out and find their own partners and their parents wanted to prepare them for that.

Then the man walked to his son's side and ruffled his yellow hair lovingly and said. "Good night son"

Masquerade, who would have been annoyed if he wasn't used it had learned to enjoy the love shown to him.

"Good night, daddy" Masquerade said.

"Good night, my sweet baby" Said, his mother, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, mommy" Masquerade said.

Both of them gave him a hug before teleporting out of the room.

Masquerade could still feel the warmth from them.

Before this life, he never know how great it was to have parents.

It wasn't bad having somebody to always care about his well being and protect him.

Little thing's like eating homecooked meals, was a precious thing that he had realised how important it was to have.

Masquerade was changing due to having no need to fight, he was even starting to forget his inner desire to go against strong opponents.

And Hydronid, who was on the ledge, on the nearby window, faking to be asleep, could sense that too.

And he wasn't happy about it.

Ch 7: Both of them are high maintenace.

"Hydrnoid?" Masquerade said, for some reason his Bakugan had been unusally quiet lately.

"Masquerade" Hydronid said, what he said next shocked him. "I'm leaving"

"….what?" Masquerade said, his big eyes widening.

"It's not working out" Hydronid said, "I am a Bakugan who was born to fight strong opponents. When you were created, we both existed just to fight, we were shackled by that lunatic. When we were free, you dissappeared and I was given to Alice. However, Alice never wanted to fight. I felt like I was dying before I left. Now I found you, and I waited patiently for you to be able to throw me but I see, that having a family has effected you"

In his eyes, Masquerade having family has made him weak just like Alice.

However, he was wrong.

"Hydronoid. I know I've changed" Masquerade said, "But it doesn't make me weaker. Having a family, I can finally see what made Dan Kuso so strong. Or you going to deny the fact, that we lost to him? What about me being forced to team up with Alice because I couldn't do it alone?"

What Masquerade said was the crushing truth.

In the past, all they cared about fighting, they rose in power and obtain number one.

However, somebody who had come from a completely different world to them, who grow up with friends and family, managed to chase after them, when they should have been unstoppable.

Dan Kuso had grabbed them and became number 2.

When they battled again, there was a clear difference between the two of them.

While he was pushing himself to overcome his opponent, Dan was enjoying himself.

He was **ENJOYING** himself.

They lost to a person who was enjoying the battle.

Having friends and family should have made Dan weaker then them and yet...

They lost.

"Being here. I want to find out why having friends and family allowed Dan to win over us." Masquerade said, "This planet has Bakugan battles to. You must have noticed it by now...there is a certain uneasyness about this planet"

Yes.

It was there.

Both Hydronid and Masquerade would never forget the day that Alice caught him lying.

The way she looked at him, sent shivers down both of their spines.

If he wasn't her son, Masquerade dreaded what would have happened to him.

He just could a stern talking that lying was bad.

You would have never expected for a Phudorian to able to pull such a face, because of a simple lie.

It made him geniuly feel fear for his life.

If that roughlessness was channeled into something...

He didn't want to be the opponent.

"..." Was Hydronid response, he was well aware that this planet wasn't all sun shine and rainbows on the surface.

The oath they took every day was proof of that.

Eventually Masquerade was going to start spewing that oath as well.

Neither of them wanted to think what would happen to him, if he didn't prove to be just like every other child.

"Son?" Said, the voice of his father.

Both felt a shiver go down their back at the sound of that voice.

"What language were you speaking in?" Said, his father, who had come to come up to check up on.

The man did not expect to hear his son speak in another language that he didn't know and he was looking so serious as well.

"It's Earth language, daddy. I learnt it from T.V." Masquerade said, it was best to tell half truth's. With children Television being so educational, it wasn't hard to imagine one teaching about life on Earth. "I and Hydronid were talking about playing Bakugan. I see it on t.v and it looks really cool. I want to play but I don't now how to start"

Again half truth.

He didn't know how to start bakugan on this planet, there was more then enough difference to tell him this was not Earth.

He just had to look outside and see two suns.

"Hmm" His father said, "Playing Bakugan? Do you really want to do it?" but then he thought about how their was law's that prevented those under a certain from battling without heavy protection.

"Alright." He said, as Masquerade looked shocked. "Put on your shoes' were going to the Junior Bakugan Center nearby."

"Really?" Masquerade said, before rushing to find his shoes.

Hydronid blinked.

Well, he didn't think he would be battling soon.

#20 minutes later#

They teleported to the front of an impressive looking center.

It was all white however, there was loads of kid's with their families.

There were hovering projection everywhere, showcasing professional fighter with their own Bakugan's, the shop know it was for kids so they showed how 'Cool' bakugan was.

Some even get their own Bakugan from this centre as well.

Masquerade held his daddy and mommy hand as they walked in, Alice had been very scary when she found out that he was taking their child somewhere and she wasn't invited instantly and both of their Bakugan's had disappeared again.

Something about a family picnic...

Hydronid followed closely behind them.

What were they doing at this store?

Was he really going to somehow learn to fight, here?

"All Hail, The Ruler." Said, a teen with beautiful dark skin but blond hair.

Masquerade and Hydronid thought this person looked like somebody they know.

What they didn't know was that this was one of the children of Billy and Julie.

Julie had succeeded in coming back to the Planet and Billy feeling's for her never truly went away, it took a long time to show him she wasn't dangerous and when he went into a trance to find a mate, she had pushed every female near him out of the way.

Her determination was amazing and eventually, Billy body realised he was never going to find a mate if he didn't choose her.

His name was Kuroko Makimoto, his last name was taken from his mother side and because his mother was human, his body aged much faster than everybody else.

He should be out of Pre-school by now but his ageing had forced him to be homeschooled.

Science is trying to find some way to stop him from aging too fast, while maintaining his mother's blood flowing through his vains.

He still had a much longer life span than a human though.

"All hail, the Ruler" Both Masquerade Parents said.

"How can I help you?" Said, the 'young man'.

Masquerades parents were surprised, they don't usually see a naturally tanned person around here.

Beside the person was a Haos bakugan, that was neither male or female and want by the name of Haos Net.

"We would like to prepare our son for Battling" Said, his mother who looked proud and Masquerade resisted the urge to puff his chest up.

Hydronid made his presence known, as he pushed to the front.

"I've never seen a Bakugan like this is one befor,e" Kuroko said, before opening up his menu and the scene changed around them, they were now in a small colourful room.

"Would you please stand above this?" Said, Net Haos, in a very quiet voice, none of them were sure if it was a male or female.

"This?" Hydronid said, going to where the Bakugan was, the Bakugan instant moved away and Kuroko went to a computer that was going to scan him.

Hydronid did not feel a thing when the scan finished and he was told that he was free to go.

"You have a very special Bakugan" Kuroko said, as he put the results in front of the whole family.

Hydronid looked too.

On a hovering screen was all his infomation.

However what was even more shocking to both Masquerade and himself was that there was details on Hydronid's history on Earth.

"Wow." His father said, looking. "Former number one on Earth?"

He know that human's had a short life span but he didn't think that a champion Bakugan would attach itself to his son.

However, who the Bakugan used to belong to had been altered.

Nobody but Maquerade and Hydrnoid know this.

They suspected that somebody high on the Planet level must have changed the data.

However, neither of them know it was the Ruler himself who had been informed of the Bakugans arrive and Masquerades birth.

No need to arose unnecessary interest.

"Now, these are the cards that the system has come up with" Kuroko said, as the infomation vanished and large cards appeared on screen, each of them an image of Hydrnoid in his natural form doing one thing or another.

Very impressive looking cards.

However, when his parents saw the price of even the cheapest one, their jaws had to drop.

"Why is the cheapest 75 Phudoriar Dollas!?" His father said, he was under the impression that he would spend 30 Phudorian dollars at most.

The highest one was in it's thousands!

However both Hydronid and Masquerade eyes were sparkling.

There were cards that neither of them had ever seen before tyed to Hydronid.

Gone were the day's were it just magically appeared in their hands, now they can buy cards that were suited for them and it would have amazing effects.

If they had known, they would have tried their best to go to this planet to get some cards, who knows how amazing they would have been.

Planet Phudor was amazing.

"Sorry dear customer but it's, this expensive because your child holds a very special Bakugan" Haos Net said. "A normal Darkus card would not work for it, because he is simply too powerful for them. So if you want a card, it has to be specialised. The price depands on the energy need to create the card. It would have been more expensive if it wasn't 20% off"

THAT WAS 20% OFF!?

They didn't want to know the fully price!

Both his parents looked at the price of the cards, but then they made the mistake of looking at Masqerude.

His eyes were shinning as he looked at them, he really wanted one of them.

And to make matters worse, who on the planet only had one card while they battled?

At that moment both Hydronid and Masquerade were identical.

They both wanted the cards.

The more expensive the better.

"Is there a bundle deal?" His mother said, her husband brought home good money, sure and good sea food, but she would always look for something cheaper if there wasn't a pressing need.

"Sure" Kuroko said, much to both of their relief.

The cards that both Masquerade and Hydronid wanted dissappeared like a lie and were replaced by bundles, ranging from basic to King level.

Both Masquerade and Hydronid's eyes naturally found their way to king level.

However, both adults almost had a heart attack seeing the level of the basic cards.

205 Phudorian dollars.

They couldn't even bring themselves to look at the King Level.

Only somebody like a member of the Royal family can look at that price and not feel the phantom earthquake to their wallets.

Then they looked at Masquerade again and saw him staring at them with big and adorable cat like eyes.

They couldn't resist.

"Can we have the basic bundle?" his father said, already feeling the blow to the bank account but since his son wanted to try Bakugan...

"Sure" Kuroko said, "And which goblet would you like?"

Wait.

GOBLET!?

"Ooh!" Masquerade said, looking a particular one. "I want that one!" pointing at the Goblet that was fully black and had the effect of giving any bakugan launched from it a 200G incease in both attack and defence, then to sweeten the deal it had a slight healing effect as well.

Hydronid eyes were shinning and if he was a crafty old man he would have been rubbing his hands together with greed.

This planet was amazing.

His mother had to catch her husband who saw the price of the one he pointed at.

130 Phudorian Dollars.

"These are tailored to hold Bakugan as strong as yours as well" Kuroko said, seeing the reaction, even he would have fainted.

But he get's a small percentage of every sale...

"Please, daddy" Masquerade said, with big cat like eyes, he had learned to use his cuteness to his advantage.

His father seemed to hold on.

"W-What are the red squares underneath some of the card details?" He said, the man hoped it meant cheaper for an exception.

"Oh?" Haos Net said, "Those are the goblets that are offered for free to those who are at a Bakugan Academy. However, the most expensive Goblet, are not be given to an academy student. It has to be brought or is won in a competition."

That way, it would be used by a Bakugan battler who can use it to the max .

"Can we have the 130 Phudorian Dollar one?" His father said, looking tired, his wife went to comfort him.

How many weeks of work were they spending?

"Would you like any field ability cards?" Kuroko said, even though they were spending a lot, he had to try.

However, when the cards came up, both of them were relieved to see normal priced cards that they came to expect from a shop like this.

However, when they saw the look on their child's face, he didn't seem intrested.

The Bakugan did not seem interested.

Why did they both have such expensive tastes!?

However, this was the level of cards they had to have due to Masquerades age.

"Can we have every one of them with the stardard bag please?" His mother said, glad it cost all together 15 Phudorian dollars.

"Okay" Kuroko said, "And would you like any-"

"No" Both of them said, instantly.

"Okay, we would get your order ready for you" Kuroko said, he tried.

The whole family watched as both of them prepared the iteams brought, it was really boring but it was worth seeing what was digital become solid in one bag.

"Every child get's their own gate card on their first purchase and we have included a rule book to help them as well" Haos Net said.

"And because you have spent over 300 Phudorian dollars, you get out promonal iteam" Kuroko said, and both Masquerade and Hydronid were very surprised to see a mask that was similar to the one he wore in his past life. "It has the ability to anaylsis the sitution in front of you and pick what is best to counter. It's only avaible for this week, so you are extremely lucky."

Then his father shaking, paid.

Several day's of work gone just like that.

He wanted to lay down for a bit.

"Mommy, daddy. Can I hold it?" Masquerade said, unaware of how much his parents spent on what they thought was a mere interest, originally.

"Sure" His mother said, giving the bag to him.

It was a light and Masquerade couldn't wait to feel the cards and the goblet in his hands.

"Let's go" Hydronid said, "The sooner we get home the better"

He could finally battle.

#Holy City Royal Palace#

"Daddy, higher!" Said, the youngest prince Asil Clibby Phudor.

The boy had his father hair but his mother face.

Who was throwing him up was none other then his daddy.

Laxus Phudor.

The Ruler.

The man if possible appeared even younger.

He had finally made the switch to become fully Phudorian which meant entering into a new body.

It was the only reason he could survive this long, when he should have died hundreds of years ago.

From top to the bottom, he was elegent and very handsome looking.

Beside him was the Bakugan who had the honour of becoming his partner.

His name was Silent Nega, but after piecing him back together and bringing him soul back from the doom demention.

Laxus had made it a special missing to destroy the Bakugan's memories.

Those were day's, where he was thankfully that technology was so advanced that he couldn't hear the Bakugan cursing him from half way across the Planet and the walls were strong enough to keep the Bakugan contained.

Once the Bakugan's memories were wipped, he appeared like a night in shinning armour.

He told him, he could leave this place as long as he agreed to become his partner Bakugan.

Now, he had one of two White's in existence, under his belt.

A big softy Bakugan was a lot more easier to handle than a Bakugan who want on and on about how he was going to kill Drago and his sister while getting back the infinity core.

Laxus suddenly noticed a message.

It was the kind of alert, that went off when a Bakugan who has been scanned could produce a card worth more then a 1000 Phudorian Dollars.

He stopped throwing his son and held him in his arms.

"What wrong, daddy?" The little boy said.

"Just a message" Laxus said, as he looked at the infomation automatically sent to him on the Bakugan who set off the alarm.

"It's not a threat" Laxus said.

The Bakugan may grow to be more powerful then him but what matter's the most wasn't power but influence.

Sooner or later even a Bakugan such as Hydronid will have to bow to him.

 _If not, Planet Phudor will reveal it's fangs._

And scene!

Next chapter, Masquerade is excited for his first match and his father has offered to be his first opponent. Both of them are extremely surprised by each other skills. However his loyalty comes into question, when Hydronid attacks during the Oath. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"Daddy, Mommy. Wake up. Let's battle!" Said, a small childlike voice.

Both Alice and Xana.E did not want to get up, the clock in their bodies told them that it was way too early for them to wake up.

However, the voice was soon joined by another voice, a more grown-up but equally as childish as the younger one.

"Wake up and let's battle!"

Both Alice and Xana.E tried so hard to continue to sleep, however, it was hard when they could both feel something shaking them for several minutes, touching them wither it was Alice's orange hair or Xana.E blond hair.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Their minds were forced to recognise the voice as none other than their son and his Bakugan.

What was this?

They were in Sync!

"What's the hold-up? Didn't you promise me today that we will fight?" Hydranoid said he had been waiting for countless years for this day!

The Brawler and the Bakugan had become one and it was scary.

Both Alice and Xana.E groaned and to make it worse, their son had found a gap between the covers and the bedsheet and began wiggling his way to the top of the bed where he could get in right in front of their faces.

He whispered. "Wake up, daddy. Wake up, mommy. Let's battle"

It was incredibly cute to hear and both of them couldn't help but smile no matter how much they tried to tell their body's not to.

Knowing they were smiling, they know they were busted.

Suddenly Masquerade found himself assaulted from both sides by demonic fingers, intent on tickling him until his face turned white.

"NO!" He said as he tried to get away while laughing.

However, His parents would not let him escape and just followed him.

The scene was incredibly adorable, this was the kind of scene that a loving family could pull off so naturally.

Both of his parents noticed that his face started changing colour and released him.

However, Masquerade did not get a breather because he was suddenly put on the man he could daddy, shoulders.

"We're going to fight like men!" Xana.E roared, seeing his child's Bakugan unexpectedly pumped like a wrestle's he saw on T.V. Then he turned to his wife and said. "But Alice don't you want to battle with our son?"

"Xana.E, I will never fight my own baby." Alice said, "Even if the environment is not real. A mother job is to protect her child and give him hugs and kisses even when he's old enough to tell me to stop"

 _I'm already old enough to tell you to stop!_ Masquerade thought with a sweat drop, he wouldn't lie, receiving those felt good but he wanted to keep at least some of dignity.

"Let's prepare for the day and I'll prepare breakfast," Alice said, "I've wanted to try this new and healthy recipe for some time"

"And I'll go and find Flower," Xana.E said. "Apparently her whole family wants to watch. I've read some books and I think me and Flower have got it down"

"You only **just** learnt Bakugan?" Hydranoid said, so he was up against a complete newbie?

"Well, when I was growing up I was never interested in battling but since it's for my son, I had to read up." Xana.E said, before he said. "After all I am my son's first opponent"

And Masquerade and Hydronid both had the same thought as each other.

 **They were going to crush him.**

However, they would soon learn that a Human Beginner and a Phudorian Beginner, were on two separate playing fields to each other.

Ch 8: The creepy side of Phudor rears its head again.

The whole family sat and had an amazing breakfast, even though what they ate was considered healthy, it didn't look like somebody barfed it out and it tasted delicious.

Alice, cheeks light up hearing the shower of praise she from everybody around her.

But she couldn't take all the credit, the real credit want to the Phudorian chief who took time to write the recipe which she brought online.

And now it was the moment Hydranoid had been dreaming of since Masquerade had been locked away.

A good Battle.

Both father and son were in the backyard, Masquerade had his boots with the wing's on and Xana.E was dressed in a way that seemed to be living in a certain age of Phudorian history.

Masquerade was still shocked that he was living so long and was the size of a two-year-old human child.

How old was his daddy actually?

His mother came out with her Bakugan and his daughters, both of them were eager to see what a genuine battle looked like.

Alice was ready to take pictures of her child's first battle and save it, to embarrass him when he was an adult.

Flower, was hovering beside Xana.E and Hydranoid was hovering beside Masquerade.

"Ready?" His father said as both of them got out their gate cards.

Masquerade nodded as both of their Bakugan curled up.

"FIELD OPEN!" They both yelled and suddenly they were transported into a place that was eerily similar to the space that was created countless years back on Earth.

Meanwhile, Alice touched the space that housing her husband and child within.

A digital screen appeared.

Would you like to enter as a Spectator?

Yes or No?

Alice obvious pressed yes and her and the Bakugan's materialised inside the space, where she was stationed at a perfect position to see this battle.

As soon as they materialised, a digital box was drawn around them to protect them even though the child lock was on.

However, you can never be too careful.

All of Masquerade cards were already in the goblet since he had already read the instruction booklet and he was surprised to see the first few cards in it appeared before him and floating, each of them had a little 'X' at the corner to let him choose to discard the card if he wanted.

All he had to do was pick, while his dad was doing the same thing.

Two cards were swiped forward and thrown onto the battlefield.

 _This is a lot different from Battling on Earth..._ Masquerade thought, shocked, in his mind the old Earth way of battling was the only one, he identified as battling.

This was quite the culture shock.

Then having chosen their two cards, both of them released their Bakugan.

"RISE AQUAS FLOWER!" Yelled Xana.E said, as his Bakugan's true form was revealed.

"RISE DARKUS ALPHA HYDRANOID!" Yelled Masquerade.

"MASQUERADE, MY BABY! You're SO CUTE!" Yelled his mother, taking a picture and making him blush orange.

"GO, MOMMY!" Said, the twin Bakugan's.

"Do YOUR BEST HONEY!" Said, Flower Husband.

"So, this is what you look like Hydranoid," Flower said, "I can feel the power rolling off you"

"I've been waiting to battle for over 2000 years! I'M FINALLY FREE!" Hydranoid laughed.

Meanwhile, Alice was getting a very strong feeling of familiarity when she saw what he really looked like, that and a strange emotion she couldn't remember feeling took over.

It was fear.

Fear of corruptible power that her child could not control, she almost had the urge to grab him and make sure the Bakugan stayed away from her child.

But she calmed herself by reminding herself that this battle was completely safe.

Meanwhile, the cards in front of their Phudorain partner's changed to show both Attack and Defence card's that were purchased.

Xana.E almost cried when he thought about his son's much more expensive pack.

But then Masquerade noticed that his mask that was given to him as part of a promotion was also present as well and tap on it, it began to materialise on his face.

He looked through it and was amazed to see information about Flower appeared in front of him when he looked at the Bakugan.

Aquas Flower.

Power: 420G

Attack: 300G

Defence: 340G

Speed: 1100G

Masquerade eyes understandably popped out of his head at the sight of Flowers speed.

What the hell!?

"So, who's going first?' His Xana.E said.

"Daddy, I want to go first" Masquerade said, before picking a card in front of him and calling. "ABILITY ACTIVATE: INDIGO NIGHTMARE!"

Hydranoid eyes flashed and his power shot up like crazy, power began to gather in the pit of his stomach before he sent it upwards and fired it like a machine gun

He felt so alive.

However, Aquas Flower was about to prove that her speed wasn't a lie.

"AQUAS FLOWER, DODGE!" Xana.E said and she smoothly dodged them all as if she was doing some kind of dance despite the rapid fire.

Everybody in the witness box was either clapping or attempted to clap.

"ABILITY ACTIVATE!" Masquerade continued. "DESTROY VANISH!"

Suddenly Aquas Flower was dodging lots of freaky mini heads that were trying to catch her and reduce her power level, however, the 1100G speed level was no joke.

Even Masquerade and Hydronid were shocked by fast she moved.

"STAY STILL!" Hydranoid said, annoyed.

However, Flower did not listen.

How were they supposed to hit an opponent they couldn't even catch?

"ABILITY ACTIVATE!" Xana.E said, "AQUA Vine!"

Suddenly a vine that looked to be made out of complete water wrapped around itself materialised in her hand and she ran in a pattern that made no sense and successfully got close to him, before jumping and slashing him from the sky.

Hydronid expected to feel pain when the vine came down so he was surprised when he didn't even feel a poke.

However, Hydronid could definitely feel that his power had taken a hit.

"What the?" Hydranoid said. "Where's the pain?"

"We're in child lock mode" Flower explained. "Because of your partner's age, neither of us will feel any pain while striking each other. This is done so that the young child does not have to experience his Bakugan getting hurt until he's older and can handle it"

Her explanation shocked them both.

What's the use of fighting if you can't feel the blow!?

Both of them understand that it was natural that nobody wanted to see the Bakugan, they had bonded with getting hurt, but wouldn't all the kids grow up incredibly soft!?

"Your turn, son" Xana.E said.

Masquerade went again, however, Aquas Flower was still proving to be a hard target to hit even when he activated the card he had faced down, she was like a speeding bullet and all her movement was like a predator in the water.

What she had picked up from Xana.E at his fishing job from his years on the job, was now shining through.

Masquerade had to think hard, he never thought he would meet a Bakugan so fast that he couldn't hit.

And then it happened.

Even in the secluded digital space, the sound of a clock striking was heard loud and clear.

It was 12 and that meant...

Both Aqua Flower and Xana.E stood still to speak their oath.

Masquerade struck at that moment.

"ABILITY ACTIVATE!" Masquerade yelled. "INDIO NIGHTMARE!"

Hydranoid eyes flashed and he summoned a huge amount of energy in his gut before pushing it upwards and blasting it out.

Because Flower was standing still, it would be impossible to miss her.

She was hit with the blast and it was so powerful, that she reverted back to her ball form and Xana.E life went down by 2 out of 5.

"YES!" Masquerade said.

However, the oath was done and he noticed that his daddy did not send Flower out for round 2 instead the man was looking at him in a certain way.

It was the same way that Alice had looked at him when she caught him lying.

It was the first time that Hydranoid had seen that look and could sense the danger behind it.

Unfortunately for Masquerade, it wasn't just his father who was looking at him like that, his mother was too and even the Bakugan's who's emotions were hard to express was giving him the same look.

Masquerade realised that attacking when everybody was doing the oath had been a huge mistake.

A very big mistake.

Both Alice and the Bakugan's disappeared from the spectator box and his own father seemed to have paused the battle, Hydranoid found himself in suspended animation.

Masquerade tried not to show fear as he looked into his father eyes.

Finally, after several uncomfortable seconds, the man finally spoke.

" **Son, why don't you say the oath?** " Said the man, not even blinking, which freaked them both out, even more, when they noticed. "You even broke the rules. Didn't your mother and I explain to you that it's tradition? Without it, there will be Chaos."

He recited it without any emotion like a robot.

Even Hydranoid was afraid.

A switch had clearly gone off in the man mind.

The way the man was looking at his own flesh and blood was like he was trying to decide if he should give him a quick death or make sure he suffered a very slow one.

Even working under Naga, they had both never experienced anything life-threatening.

To think the race that looked so peaceful exactly had this kind of side to them.

They were nuts with their tradition and rules.

Masquerade know that he had to choose, his next words very carefully.

He didn't want to know if the man even remembered that he was his own son.

"I'm sorry Daddy, that I broke tradition by attacking," He said, thinking it was best to apologise. "But I don't understand why you pledge to a person or family you've never even met?"

Even when faced with death, Masquerade thought it was better than being forced to swear loyalty to somebody who would use him for their own selfish gain.

The look in the man's eyes dimmed a bit.

Luckily, Xana.E was not completely gone, the fact that he was talking to his son kept a little bit of him still there.

He did not think he would have to explain to his son why they pledge to the Ruler and the Royal Family, he had seen kids his son's age who had pledged no problem because they grow up hearing it and copied their parents who gave them praise.

"Son. It may be hard to believe but Phudor was not always like this. Our ancestors were fish who managed to evolve and were a brutal race. They killed the environment and themselves. Our race was too near extinction." He began.

 _IT NOT HARD TO BELIEVE!_ Both Masquerade and Hydranoid thought, the barbaric side of the race clearly hadn't gone away.

"We would have gone extinct if it wasn't for one person. This person we called Laxus Phduro aka 'The Ruler'" He said, making both Masquerade and Hydranoid shocked, they were both very much aware that despite looking so young, Masquerade was a thousand or so years old in human years. So, imagine a person several times older this his own dad!

"The Ruler convinced our ancestor to stop fighting and brought us all together. We work together in peace." He said, "Our ancestors had elected him as leader of our race and since then, his position hadn't moved, although he now has a family. Without the Ruler, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have existed to meet your mother. You wouldn't have been born. This comfortable and peaceful life wouldn't exist"

Masquerade was silent.

"I only heard of stories about the other races. Back then my family wasn't lucky enough to house one of them over 500 years ago" He said, "However, I know that each of the planets has serious problems. There is something called 'Starvation' when somebody doesn't have enough food to eat or any at all. Not everybody has nice homes to live in. People lie to each other. I am thankful. The Ruler made sure to fixe the problems that were present in other planets so that we can live like this."

Both of Hydronid and Masquerade were silent.

The Ruler.

He sounded like a very good person.

The two of them weren't blind to the fact that Earth had problems.

But here.

When was the last time they complained because they had empty stomach's?

When did they get so used to having a comfortable bed to sleep on every day?

When did they get so used to being helped on the spot if something was wrong?

Planet Phudor was the world, which was said to be ideal and impossible to have, because of basic nature.

When did they grow so used to seeing happy families everywhere?

This Ruler person was absolutely amazing to create the impossible.

However, what about Alice?

The Alice that was now his mother was defiantly the Alice who he had been trapped inside.

However, how do you explain why she had no memory of Hydranoid or that a person called Masquerade wasn't just her child?

There was something very freaky about this planet and it wasn't their unnatural obsession with rules and tradition.

It was perfect.

Too perfect.

It was like an illusion.

And if you threaten that illusion, you were eliminated.

From Hydronid own mouth, Masquerade heard that a bunch of people disappeared on Earth including Alice.

What truly happened all those years ago?

The only person who seemed to hold the answers was the man who the people pledge their loyalty to everyday without fail.

The Ruler.

"Daddy, I had no idea that the Ruler was such an amazing person" Masquerade said.

The scary look in his dad's eyes vanished at the praise.

"The Ruler is an amazing person." His father said.

"Daddy, is there any way we can meet him?" Masquerade said, acting like it was an innocent question.

"The Ruler is usually in the Royal Palace in the Holy City," His father said.

"The Holy city, daddy?" Masquerade said, it was the first time, he and Hydranoid had heard of it.

"It's an amazing city that is said to the centre of the entire world," His father said, "Lots of amazing people live there. If the house prices weren't so ridiculous, you would have born in the Holy city. One day, me and your mother will take you there if you want. However, nobody unless you have an invite, is allowed to go into the Royal palace."

Disappointing both of them.

"However, the family does take trips. Perhaps one day, the Ruler will come to our town" His father said, trying to cheer his son up.

He was now fully back.

Well, it wasn't what they hoped but it was something...

Both Hydranoid and Masquerade promised that when they were deemed old enough to go anywhere in the world, they would visit the Holy City.

"But seriously son," His father said, suddenly that look in his eyes was back on at full force.

" **Don't ever do that again. Not many people could tolerate the disrespect** "

And Masquerade and Hydranoid vowed to never do it again.

Masquerade could not get out of the pledge.

His parents will now be paying close attention to every time the clock struck 12 from now on.

Masquerade know that they only tolerated it because he was their son and still so young.

However, for how much longer?

 _Masquerade would be a fool to wait to find out what happens when a Phudorain doesn't want to say the pledge._

And scene!

Next chapter, with Masquerade, now saying to the pledge. Masquerade finds himself following his dad to work and is surprised to see the huge ocean his dad works in and meet a surprising group of people that were apparentily his co-workers. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

Alice was so happy that her child was saying the oath now.

For a second, she had the ridiculous thought that he would never say it.

A Phudorian not living up to tradition?

That was a ridiculous concept that only appeared in fiction.

She showered her child with love the first time he said it but now she was facing a bit of a problem.

She felt hesitant to talk to her son's Bakugan, Hydranoid, in her mind what he truly looked like, was, for some unknown reason engraved into her mind and she found herself second-guessing herself about the Bakugan.

But it wasn't just her.

Her son was acting pretty strange around Xana.E.

She had no idea that her son was scared of his father, even though he would never admit it.

Masquerade was constantly making sure that he didn't do anything to set the man off.

She had absolutely no idea how terrifying it was, to be in a house in which your own family members could murder you because you did something that went against what they were taught.

Well, this couldn't go on.

She missed seeing her husband hug his own son or his son crawl onto her husband's laps to peer at whatever he was looking at.

Masquerade was getting older and one day he would go to school and wouldn't be around for her to smoother him as often.

So, she had devised a plan to bring her husband and her child together.

This was no easy task since she was programmed to be very open unless she felt threatened in some way.

It was one morning when her husband was about to leave for work that she put her plan into action.

"Xana.E" She suddenly said.

"Yes, Alice?" The man said, turning around and asking. "Did I forget something?"

"Yes, you did." She said before Masquerade was suddenly alarmed when his now 4-year-old looking self-was picked up by his mother and given to his father.

"Take Masquerade with you," She said while smiling.

And everybody in the house had the same reaction.

Huh?

Ch 9: FIshermen Vexos

Both males stood in front of the house, looking stunned.

Apparently, Alice had been serious with Xana.E about taking Masquerade to work with him and wouldn't hear anything else.

Both of their Bakugan's were locked inside the house unable to be with their partners.

Alice in her 'madness' had also said that when they came back, she had to talk to Xana.E alone about a really important subject.

"...So, are you ready to go?" Xana.E said, unsure, ever since that day, he didn't click like he used to with his son.

"Yes," Masquerade said, for some reason, he got the very strong feeling that his mommy wouldn't allow him back into the house if he didn't go with him.

Xana.E opened a screen and Masquerade touched him as he pressed a button to teleport.

Teleportation came into being when they put lots of teleportation beams under the ground in every city.

It took years especially having to road map because they wanted to effect the environment as little as possible.

People like Gus who was an environment specialist made a ton of money just for being asked for advice.

When Masquerade came to, he was amazed.

In front of him was water.

Lots and Lots of clear blue water.

And in that water were fish's, that he had never seen before, only a small part of them.

The fish looked very happy to be swimming in that water.

 _Was this the place daddy went to every day?_ Masquerade could not help but think, it was quite shocking how he went from disliking the man to calling him 'Daddy' in tens of hundreds of years.

He had no idea that, this place wasn't opened to the public because tourism would ruin the fish that had made the sea their home.

Each Fish man was actually given a special pass to fish in places like this.

Xana.E enjoyed his son look of pure awe.

"HEY...IS THAT XANA.E OVER THERE!?" Suddenly a voice said.

And then Masquerade was suddenly very much aware of the pretty much-naked guy in his true form suddenly leaping out of the water.

Both father and son sidestepped the naked person and the person flopped pathetically onto the sand.

"SHADOW PROVE! WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS!" Suddenly somebody said.

"I could have sworn, I had pants on" Said, the reply of the guy flopped naked on the beach.

Wait.

Shadow Prove!?

It can't be!

"Sometimes, I'm embarrassed to be his partner," Said, a Darkus Bakugan, however, Masquerade blinked since it was the first time he had seen a Bakugan who was mostly metal actually talking.

Then Masquerade saw a person who had him bending over from shock.

The person who swam out had pink hair but cat-like eyes just like him, the person was in his humanoid form so Masquerade got a good look at him.

This person looked just like Lync Volan of the Vexo's and behind him was Volt Luster.

Then the person on the sand decided to turn become human looking and the grey hair and face were defiantly Shadow Prove.

Hold on.

The Vexos were on this Planet?

"Shadow Prove. Cover yourself up. My child is here" Xana.E said.

The grey-haired young man turned and had a look of pure surprise as he said. "THERE'S A MINI XANA.E!"

Masquerade was suddenly aware of eyes on him.

"There really is a mini Xana.E," Lync said, patting him on the head much to his annoyance. "He's so small"

"So, he's your son?" Said, Volt besides him was Mega Boriates.

"He really does look like you, Xana.E," Said, Boriates.

"But why did you bring him to work with you," Lync said.

"My wife," He said, and all of them suddenly understood, none of them saw a problem with binging a child to their workplace

"So kid" Shadow Prove said. "Ready to see the world we fishermen live in"

"What do you mean 'We'?" Volt said, "All you have done since we got this job was to sleep all day while I and Lync do all the work. Wasn't it you who got us fired from own last one because you ate costumers' orders?"

"Well it shouldn't have smelled so delicious then," Shadow Prove said.

"As usual. I apologise for him" MAC Spider said.

"We don't blame you. You have a very weird partner" Lync now restored Bakugan Aluze said.

"I'm not weird! I just do things differently" Shadow Prove said.

"Uh, huh. So how are things with Mylene? Do you still think she's **just** a really good friend?" Link said.

Shadow Prove face blushed orange.

"L-Let's go!" He said, trying to stir the conversation away.

 _This is weird._ Masquerade thought, here were the Vexos and they were his daddy co-workers?

How did that happen?

What he did know was that shortly after this world was filled with people, each of them was rescued from the ends of the dimension and given a chance to get revenge on the king who Luxus kept alive.

They all agreed to do it the old fashion way.

Without the fancy technology King Zenaheld used to have at his disposal, he was a joke.

What they all didn't realise was that Luxus never said that they could leave as their selves.

He just thought it was nice for them to get revenge before getting new lives.

It was very easy to capture all of them and turn them all into Phudorian with their mind's completely wiped off the Vexos.

Even the once proud prince had become a mere boy who did not even know that he had Royal blood flowing through him.

His terrible father was erased from his mind and replaced with a kind man.

The former King was soon killed afterwards simply because Luxus despised the man and found no redeeming qualities or any usefulness.

However, he did keep Professor Clay.

A mind like that would do wonders once it was familiar with Phudorian technology.

The man had been the one to transform his own children, who Luxus had allowed to become old and weak, and pretty much done with their lives before kidnapping them.

The man asked no questions when he was ordered to step into a chamber to have his memories tweaked and welcome his now much younger children.

As for the former Vexos, they were all convinced that some kind of incident happened that made them all go into hibernation and they were all friends.

People 'discovered' them and released them from their capsules, each of them was told that everybody they 'know' was still alive and they had only been asleep for 12 earth years.

After 'confirming' their identities, they were sent to their 'families' who welcomed them with large parties.

Masquerade was suddenly aware that something was rising out the water.

It looked like a tunnel!

He followed everybody inside and instantly felt the mouth close behind him, the ground began to move from underneath him however his daddy's hands reassured him that everything was fine.

When it stopped moving, he found himself in an underground cave.

Lots of males in their true forms or in humanoid forms walked around the place, he especially noticed the blasters on the walls and the tubes leading up.

"We're under the sea" Xana.E explained to his son. "Those tubes send us up into the ocean. We only go after the fish who are passed their prime. When they can no longer reproduce. This way we don't kill the whole ocean"

Because Phudorians was crazy when it came to fish, Masquerade was very certain he could sniff a fresh fish a mile away.

If Phudorians ate the fish while they were still so young, they would eat the fish to extinction.

"There's a kid in here" Suddenly somebody said and the noise in the cave suddenly died a quick death as they all turned to find out, it was actually true.

"Everybody this is my son, Masquerade. Is it okay if he were to watch?" Xana.E said.

Silence.

 _So that was a no?_ Masquerade thought, however, he was stunned by the sudden burst of noise.

"OF COURSE, WE DON'T MIND!" yelled, one guy.

"Xana.E, he looks just like you!" Said, Another.

"Boy, do you like weapons?" said, another man.

Masquerade had never felt so welcomed in a rowdy bar like way, before and was stunned.

Countless, guys he did not even know surrounded him and was beaming with friendless

He was very surprised that the planet had places like this, people sat in chairs surrounded by tables and were drinking a liquid that was squeezed from fish's he had never seen before.

However, it wasn't a drunk fest like he was expecting, they just looked really happy when they drank them.

Masquerade was soon lead to a table and his eyes did not leave the people who grabbed some guns before making their way to the tubes and being sucked up.

"Do you want to see what goes on inside the ocean?" Xana.E said, smiling at how his son was looking around with childish wonder.

He took his son's silence as a yes.

Suddenly a massive screen appeared in front of both of them and something really fast swam by.

"What was that?" He said.

The camera knows what he wanted and followed the creature to reveal it was a Phudorian with red hair, in a body suit and equip with a gun, there were no oxygen tanks to be found because Phudorian could breathe underwater.

A fish swam past the Phudorian only for the person to make a very sharp U-turn that reminded him of a Shark lunging at a swarm of fish and activated the gun, a beam shutout and the fish stopped moving.

It was really large and yet, the person managed to drag it back with him.

When the catch was seen, people cheered, making him confused.

"At the end of the day, every fish we've all caught is weighed and we get paid our cut from that haul" His father explained. "However, for those who are expectational at what they do, they get paid more than the rest."

Meaning this not only encourage competition but it made everybody want to do their very best so they can get extra money to spend.

Masquerade wondered who was the highest earner here.

"Well I think it's time for me to go up there," Xana.E said, making his son blink. "It's not far for me to take money without doing a thing" then the man got up.

Masquerade eyes shot up when he saw the man go up but without a gun.

"Don't worry about him," Lync said, he did not even realise he was there.

The screen showed his father in the water, however instead of chasing after the closest fish, his father eyes were closed.

It couldn't be that 'sensing' thing that he only saw on television.

However, apparently, this was exactly what the man was doing.

Masquerade eyes slowly widened when his father eyes opened and he was suddenly off like a bullet, the fish, he encountered had their necks snapped and he left a trail of carnage in his wake.

Something must be following him because all the dead fish were suddenly captured by a net.

This was...

"Amazing," He said.

"That was exactly my reaction as well when I first saw him in action. Your father is pretty amazing" Said, Shadow Prove who was suddenly on his right, with his feet up and looking way too at home to be healthy. "Out of everybody here, your father is the highest earner. You got some amazing blood running through your vein's. I hope you cherish that and learn everything you can from your father. Many would love to swap places with you. "

And Masquerade blinked.

 _Wouldn't he be an idiot if he didn't take advantage of his father while he still could?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Xana.E has that talk with Alice and Masquerade overhears the end of his freedom. But he is curious. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"And what is this fish, Daddy?" Masquerade said, sitting on his father's laps and in front of them was a floating screen with a strange fish that had three heads.

"That's the Echo fish" Xana.E said. "You can always tell it's coming by the sound it emits. It's hard to catch because it uses your ears against you, so you have to plug them up to think straight"

"Really?" Masquerade said, looking interested.

Not that far away, Alice looked at the sight of her son and Xana.E together with glassy eyes.

Her plan had worked perfectly.

Just seeing them together, warmed her heart.

However, she had to pull Xana.E away for a bit.

"Xana.e" She said, making the man look up. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Both of their Bakugan had gone to visit their children who now had partners of their own.

"Sure. What is it?" He said, as Masquerade got off his lap and he followed her back to the bedroom.

Hydronid floated all the way to Masquerade.

"So... what made you come around to that creepy man, you call your father?" Hydronid said.

"Hydronid. He's actually really amazing" Masquerade said, "Fishing here is completely different from Earth fishing"

Hydronid wondered what exactly did Masquerade see that would cause him to think so highly of fisherman.

"Hydronid, I also saw something, weird." Masquerade said.

"Weird. How?" Hydronid said.

"I saw the Vexos" He revealed much to the Bakugan shock.

"W-What?" Hydronid said.

"I was shocked as well" Masquerade said, "They're supposed to be at the end of the universe but they were fishermen. Except for the women who was nowhere to be found. The metal Bakugan, Shadow Prove had, was talking"

"...What?" Hydronid said, shock after shock was coming today.

"And it wasn't talking like it was programmed to speak. It actually had a personality." Masquerade said. "I actually asked them if they know the words 'Vexos' but none of them seemed to have heard the name before."

"So, what I'm getting is that the Vexos were brought back from the end of the universe and placed on this planet with no memory of their former life?" Hydronid said. 'It sounds, just like what I heard 2 years after Alice went missing."

"I don't mind, that their fishmen, Hydronid. It's not like they have anybody to miss them" Masquerade said, "Each one of them is a traitor to their own race. Even if they were put back on their planet, they would be hunted down. Being here is like they have been given a second life"

"Just like you" Hydronid said. "Who would have guessed that you would become Alice's own child? It's looks like whoever ends up on this planet forgets about their past completely. Me and you now have an opportunity to battle to our hearts content."

Although he had to wait for Masquerade to grow a reasonable size to do so.

"What to spy on my parents?' Masquerade said.

"I thought you would never ask" Hydronid said.

Ch 10: He's old enough...

Masquerade and Hydronid teleported to in front of his parents' bedroom and pressed their ears against the door.

"Don't you think it's too early to be thinking about that?" Said, his father voice, through the door.

"Xana.E. Our child is getting to that age now" Said, Alice. "Soon, we have to start looking. Everybody who is as big as our child needs to be in school"

School?

The words echoed through the door.

Both Masqueade and Hydronid looked at each other.

"I get that he needs to be in school but isn't it best to home-school him?' Came his father, Xana.E voice.

"Xana.E. Our child need's friends!" Alice said, her voice echoing from the door"I keep taking him to the park but he doesn't play with the other children. I tried to set up a play date but Masquerade just goes into the other room"

And Masquerade was stunned, now that he thought about it, a lot of kid's had been coming over lately.

So, his mother wanted him to make friends?

But he was much too mature for that.

"Home-schooling him may provide a better education but he will be more isolated from the other children" Alice said. "One day, I want to be a grandma."

"But won't you be a grandma, regardless due to our son's mating season?" Xana.E said.

"And?" Alice said.

Xana.E, Hydronid and Masquerade all sweat dropped.

"But do we have to even consider such a pricey place?' Xana.E said, getting to the root of why he wanted him home-school. "A regular Public school is just as fine and many children go there."

"Xana.E. I would have had no problem if this was another child but this is **our child** " Alice said, "Let's go to a school that has 3 stars"

And Xana.E almost chocked.

In this world, there were no private schools for children around Masquerade age, so the public schools are graded depending on how they due at the end of year, collective exam.

This provides a competitive spirit in schools to outdo each other and guaranteed that the next generation would be smarter than the last.

In total there are 5 stars a school could get, a 1-2-star public school were everywhere, they were the kind of school and that have an easy-going atmosphere.

3-4 public school required for the child to take a special examine to get in.

And a 5 star public school were the schools who not only charge you to take the exam, but it was a lot harder as well.

Those were the schools for absolute genius children and when they reach a certain age, it wasn't rear to hear stories about employers flocking to them.

"You want our son to take an exam?" Xana.E said.

"Do you think our child isn't smart enough to take the exam?" Alice said, just daring him to say something else.

He didn't dare to say a thing.

"It's just that...you know. It would be tough to constantly maintain the grades. " Xana.E said, "Shouldn't our child have fun and only worry about reading and writing at this age?"

"Xana.E. Our child is special" She said, "It would be a waste for him to go a 1-2 start school"

She didn't know why but she felt that he would be really bored if they want to the dozens of low tair schools.

He might actually lose some brain cells, attending class.

"...Fine. I'll check out the nearby schools tomm..." Xana.E trailed off as he saw the brochures that appeared in front of him, thanks to his wife.

Apparently, she had done a lot of research before approaching him.

And Masquerade, Hydronid pulled ear's away and teleported to his room.

Masquerade flopped down on his bed.

"School?' Hydronid said, snorting. "You don't need to go to school. From what I know, you spend 6-7 hours sitting down and listen to a boring voice go on and on. Let's ask your parents to join a Bakugan school."

"Hydronid, you know I'm not big enough to attend a Bakugan school" Masquerade said, it sucked but it was the truth. "And the amount you have to pay to get in...my dad practically collapsed after spending a little bit on us."

He called spending over 300 Phudorian dollars a little...

"And it was money well spent" Hydronid said, "We got a simulator now so we don't need you father to do battle"

"Which, we had to beg my dad for" Masquerade said.

That thing cost 20 Phudorian dollars.

It was ridiculous but when you think of how much power had to go in to make sure it didn't break because of Hydronid power, it was worth it.

"Maybe. School would be good?" Masquerade said, "I've already seen that everything is different here compared to Earth. Even now, I still remember the theme songs of shows of when I was a baby."

He could sing it without missing a beat and it was because of them that he learnt the language much faster, than he would have normally.

"But you'll still sit for hours" Hydronid said, want on. "You won't have any freedom"

"I've had too much freedom and I'm bored" Masquerade admitted, he literally had hundreds of years to explore this house and wait patiently for another Family day out. "It's time for a change of scenery"

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He said and both of his parents came in.

Perhaps, they've come to talk to him about school?

"Son, can we talk?" His father said.

Yep, they had come to talk to him about school.

He nodded before his parents noticed the Bakugan,

"We stay together" Hydronid said, "If you want to tell him something than you tell us both"

They were 2 for the price of 1.

But his parents did not mind, they sat on his bed and he was sandwiched in-between them.

"Masquerade...how do you feel about going to school?" Alice said, always there and ready to give him a hug if needed.

Or not.

"School?" he said, of course he wasn't going to tell them that he ease dropped. "Isn't school for big boys and big girls?"

"Yes, and now you're a big boy as well" Xana.E said.

"Going to school, means that will be a lot of big boys and big girls there. You'll make lots of friends and there will be new toys for you to play with" His mother said, "There will even be an adult to teach you"

"But I like you teaching me" Masquerade said and Alice hugged him as the result of the compliment.

"We'll your mommy can't be here forever" She said, although if she could choose, she would glue herself permanently to his side in life. "One day, you have to go out and meet new people. There would be lot's of opportunities to do things if you are in school"

"Like, what?" He said.

"We'll... you can join the nearby junior Bakugan competition if you were in school" His father said.

" **it** " Hydronid said, immediately.

The first benefit had hooked him in.

But Masquerade wasn't so convinced yet.

"People from other towns can come in and do talks with you" Alice said, "There might even somebody from the Holy city coming to talk to you"

"What? Really?" He said,

"Son, there are people from all around the world that just want to help you be the best, you can be" Xana.E said.

The Ruler wanted them to keep advancing so it was only natural that he placed special importance on education.

The teachers were paid very well and surprisingly enough Hologram teachers weren't the normal because people actually loved their job.

"There will be competitions all the time. Even one where you win a trip to the Holy City" His father said, making his eyes shine. "You might even meet the Ruler, a few lucky scholar's have met the man"

"What do I have to do to get into school?" Masquerade said, hooked.

"We'll... you have to pass this exam" Alice said, "But if it was up to me. You'll go to the very best preforming school but your father is too cheap to put the money down."

"You call it cheap. I call it making sure the bank doesn't need to step in to help us" Xana.E said.

Because the money was digital, it can be easily replaced, when it runs low the banks step in resupply their finances and make sure they have enough until the next pay day.

Without the greed of the banks, they could do this without a hidden motive and there was no such thing as poverty.

"The closet 5 Star school from here, would cost 6 Phudorian dollars per day to reach and 20 dollars per month for a monthy pass and that's not even counting the costs of buying food" He said.

"All I'm here is that, when regarding our son, everything is expensive" Alice said.

"That's because it is!" Xana.E said, why was their child so expensive?

Masquerade and Hydronid watched them go back and forth.

They noticed that they weren't actually bickering, it was just playful banter.

Now that both of them thought about it, they had never actually seen the man and wife seriously get at it with each other.

Was it just his family or were all the families on this planet like this?

But then they draw closer and suddenly kissed.

He closed his eyes.

So much for maturity.

Hydronid wished he could close his eyes as well.

Masquerade suddenly had an idea.

"Daddy, Mommy. Am I going to have a sibling?" He said.

 _His question successfully tore them apart._

And scene!

Next chapter, Masquerade takes the exam and passes with flying colours. It's his first day of school and he can't help but notice a teacher called Kazarina who just found out she was pregnant again with her husband Gill child. Review/fav and follow!


	11. B-Day announcement

Hi.

I just wanted to let you guys know that on the 22nd of September 2018. I will be turning 21 years old. In celebration of my 21st birthday, I will be giving you guys a 'present'. So far, I have 6 random story chapters ready to drop on B-day. Which includes the chapter that over 300 of you guys have been waiting for. (Can you guess which story it is? ?) However, on the 21th of September, the chapters released may increase to 12.

For those who have chosen to finically back me, in the early morning of the 21st of September, you get to see the list of chapters I'm going to drop on fanfiction, the following day.

From your Author.

Mel.


End file.
